Flight
by Hikari no Kasai
Summary: Even though his origins are a mystery, Logan Mitchell loves his life. But when the secrets of his past are revealed, will he fall into despair, or spread his wings and learn to fly? KOGAN/CARGAN/JAGAN, KAMES, possible MPREG.
1. This Was Supposed To Be A Good Day?

Faller: Okay all you Logan fans get ready. I realize that I haven't focused that much at all on Logan, so now I'm writing a Logan centric fic. It will be in first person, a first for me. I generally don't like using first person, but I am anyways.

Logan: You're not going to make this pleasant for me, are you?

Faller: (pats Logan's head) Of course not, Logie. That would take the fun out of it.

Logan: (sighs) You really love picking on me, don't you?

Faller: Of course not! I wuvs my Wogie-bear! (hugs Logan)

Logan: Of course you do. That's why I'm always your test monkey.

Faller: Pretty much! (beams) **I don't own BTR in any way.**

* * *

><p><strong>I Thought This Was Supposed To Be A Good Day?<strong>

**Logan POV**

Most people look at my life story, and they feel sorry for me; abandoned in the slums as an infant, raised in an orphanage for three years, then adopted by a family that I have no resemblance to with a son who hasn't even heard of the phrase "sit still and be quiet". I look at my life story, and all I can do is smile. I wasn't abandoned in the slums, I was lost. I wasn't in an orphanage; I was in a temporary home with a caring temporary Father. I wasn't adopted by a strange family; I was taken in by some of the most wonderful people in the world. My little brother isn't "overly hyper" he's "wonderfully energetic". I have so many good memories, if I have any bad ones they are buried deep in my subconscious.

And that day, I'd make even more happy memories. That day was my sixteenth birthday. Even though my parents tried keeping it a secret, I knew they were throwing me a party, and I knew they invited our entire family; all fifty eight of us. Each of my parents was one of ten, and all of their siblings had one kid and a spouse. That's twenty seven on each side, plus the four of us. Were family reunions hard to get ready for? Yes. Were they worth it? Heck Yes! See, each one of my parents sibling owned their own business, and their kids worked for their parents from the moment they were able. So, from around the age of five, all of my cousins had salaries. For birthdays, which comprised most of our family reunions, everybody was to buy a gift for whoever's birthday it was. So, every year, each one of us got fifty seven presents. Can you say awesome?

Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. My name's Logan, Logan Mitchell. I was adopted by the Garcia Family when I was three. Why didn't I take their name? Because the orphanage owner, Tom Mitchell, was my first Father figure. He found me abandoned on a sidewalk in the slums as a baby. He took me in at his orphanage with his husband, and raised me for the first three years of my life. Yes, I did say husband. Mike was just as kind as Tom, but he worked in an office most of the day, so I rarely saw him.

But anyways, back to my birthday. It was a Monday, and I couldn't wake up fast enough. My mom, Sylvia Garcia, always made me and my brother an amazing breakfast on our birthdays. The alarm went off at six o'clock exactly, and my eyes shot open. I took a minute to arrange my thought before I remembered it was my birthday. I smiled and jumped out of bed, racing over to my dresser. I pulled out my favorite black wife-beater and purple polo shirt. Just as I started pulling out my favorite pair of faded jeans, my door opened and I was promptly tackled to the floor.

"FELIZ CUMPLEAOS HERMANO!" I laughed and flipped over, looking up at my younger brother, Carlos. His black hair was messy and stuck up from bed head, and his eyes still had the little pieces of crust around the edges from sleep, but he looked wide awake and happy. His chocolate brown eyes sparkled with happiness and warmth. Something about his eyes always made me lose focus. It made my brain shut down for a minute before I was able to snap back into reality. I gently shoved him off of me.

"Good morning to you too, Hermanito. Sleep well?" He jumped up onto my bed, making me cringe. I had stopped saying something after the first twenty times, but every time he did that, I always worried the bed would collapse. It wasn't exactly the newest piece of furniture.

"Yeah! And I had a lot of dreams! In one of them, we had a pet giraffe named Herbert, and in another we were skydiving together, and in another one I ate a bunch of cookies and then I puked but you took care of me, and in the last one I was kissing-" He suddenly stopped, his cheeks turning bright red. I decided to tease him about it.

"Kissing who? Was it Stephanie?" Stephanie had been one of our best friends since before Pre-K, seeing as she lived right next door. He shook his head. "Was it Camille?" Camille was another one of our longtime friends. She lived across the street. Once again, he shook his head. "Well then, which girl was it?" At this he turned even brighter red, mumbling something under his breath. "Who? I didn't catch what you-"

"It wasn't a girl." I was frozen for a few seconds. I knew that Carlos had been questioning his sexuality ever since we were twelve and an older guy had said that if Carlos was about five years older, he'd totally make out with him. At the time, we had no idea what that meant, but it made Carlos start noticing certain guys. Me, I had never questioned my sexuality. I was as gay as they came. I knew I wanted to marry a guy when I grew up from the time that I actually understood what dating and marriage was about. I wanted to be just like Tom, in that respect at least. My parents had been totally understanding and supportive. They didn't care who I liked, as long as I was happy.

"Oh….so, which guy was it? Anybody I know?" He slowly nodded.

"Yeah…you know them." I looked at him expectantly, waiting for an answer. We both knew I could get him to tell me if I stared long enough. Now it was just a matter of waiting. I could see him start to fidget after about two minutes, and then start to sweat and lick his lips after five. Finally, after seven and a half minutes, he gave in. "Okay! It was…Nio!" I was surprised. I thought Carlos would have picked someone more…..funny. I had nothing against him, but Nio could be a little humorless sometimes. Then again, he did have a hard life. It was hard for him to find humor in things.

"Oh, well…..at least you picked somebody cute. If you had said Jerry, I would have had to smack you." I was only trying to lighten the mood, but it seemed to make Carlos' mood worse. I hated seeing my brother sad, it absolutely broke my heart. "Hey, come on Carlos, I was only kidding." Carlos just gave me a weak smile. "So….you're gay, then?" Carlos nodded, looking lost, confused, and sad.

"Yeah…..the closer it's gotten to your birthday, the more and more sure I've been that I am. Weird, huh? We were both having a sort of count down. You for your birthday, me for my…..realization, I guess you could call it…what do you think Mama and Papi will say?" His eyes were full of despair and hopelessness. I pulled him into a hug, trying to convey all of my affection for him through our embrace.

"They didn't care that I was, why would you be any different?" He squirmed before finally breaking free, avoiding looking at me. I couldn't control the hurt look that spread across my face, trying to understand his odd behavior.

"Because….I don't know. I'm being really silly about it, aren't I?" He finally looked up, a smile on his face, but his eyes still filled with fear. I smiled back, trying to reassure him.

"No more silly than usual. So, yes, you are being silly." We both laughed at that, his worry vanishing as a wave of calm stole over him.

"You're right. They'll probably be wondering when wasn't I gay? I mean, I haven't exactly shown that much of an interest in that many girls." His smile just got bigger, making me smile in turn. For as long as I could remember, all I had ever wanted to do was make my little brother happy. Nothing seemed to bother me when he was in a good mood. Seeing as we looked nothing alike, and we had different last names, many people didn't know we were brothers, and thought our behavior towards each other was that of a couple. It was always an interesting experience clarifying the situation.

"Nah…you really haven't. Come on, Mr. Man's Man. Let's go get some of Mom's amazing birthday breakfast food." Grabbing his hand, we both headed downstairs. I'd get changed after breakfast, no big deal. Coming around the corner of the stairwell, the smell of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and various other delicious foods hit us. It was at this that we stopped being brothers and became hungry Alpha male lions, fighting each other for territory. We raced forward, each of us trying to reach the kitchen before the other. Seeing as it was my birthday, Carlos 'accidentally' tripped and fell at the last second. I helped him up after over-dramatically stepping over the threshold of the kitchen.

The island was absolutely covered in food; everything from hash browns to omelets, carrots to cookies, and ham to peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Our mouths watered as our eyes went wide. Mom had really outdone herself. Just as Carlos started reaching for a cinnamon roll, a fly swatter came out of nowhere and smacked his hand away. Yelping ad rubbing his appendage, he looked over to see Mama, a smug look on her face.

"Carlos, you know the rules. Birthday boys get first pick." She crossed her arms, pretending to be mad. Carlos gave her his best pouty face, trying to soften her up, which worked, of course. She laughed and pulled him into a hug, kissing his forehead. "Good morning Mijo."

"Morning, Mama. When did Papi get home last night? We tried staying up to meet him." By that time, the both of us were piling our plates high with as much food as possible. Between the two of us, we could eat enough food for eight.

"I'd say it was around two thirty. The government has been assembling all of the police forces and the Coast Guard. They're supposed to announce why this morning. Actually, you're just in time for the speech. Want to watch?" We both nodded eagerly, our mouths too full to speak. Neither of us was very fond of politics or the workings of government, however, we were very interested in anything concerning the police force. Papi was the chief of police for our town, Sherwood. If there was something so big that all of the police and Coast Guard were being called in, it must be big. Were the tensions in the Middle East flaring again? Was the country in danger? I don't know about Carlos, but fear started coiling in my stomach as we watched President Obama walk onto the stage.

"Good morning. Today, I'm pleased to inform our nation, as are several other world leaders with their own countries, that after sixteen years, the Aviads are finally returning to us." The three of us gasped, Carlos starting to choke on the Smokey Link he had been chewing. The Aviads were a group of….bird-men, for lack of a better term. They looked human, except for the wings on their backs, and various other parts of their bodies which had feathers on them. They were a benevolent people that lived on a sky city built onto a super-dense cloud. Supposedly, the cloud was made of the purest of water mixed with super-fine diamond dust. Physically, it shouldn't be able to stay in the air, yet some force kept it floating. It was higher than most clouds, the Aviads being able to breathe with less oxygen and resist the extremely low pressure.

"Sixteen years ago, the Avian people retreated into their city in the sky, cutting off all contact with the outside world for the better part of a year. Just before the first anniversary of their disappearance, they requested an audience with the world's leaders, to which many responded. During our meeting with their king and queen, we were informed of the reason behind their disappearance, but were asked to refrain from releasing this information until further notice. Last night, another meeting was held, and we were given the okay to release the information. So here it is: Just under sixteen years ago, the Avian crown-prince, Akayo, was stolen from their home and brought down to the Human world. For the better part of the following month, the Aviad people, as a whole, searched endlessly for their missing Prince. Eventually, the kidnapper was found, but the baby was gone, and his location unknown. Now, seeing as today would be his sixteenth birthday, the Aviads have asked that everyone search for the Prince. Their only hope of finding him is if you all help. Now, I realize that this may be asking a lot of the people of the world-" Mom turned the TV off, knowing nothing else important would happen. We were all in shock.

"Wow….this is so cool!" To say that wasn't the reaction we expected…would be a filthy lie. Carlos had always been fascinated by the Aviads. "Maybe an Aviad will show up at our school! Ooh, or maybe they'll stop the school bus and ask all of the sixteen year old guys to step out! Oh, I know, maybe-"

"Carlos!" I interrupted. When he got going on something he liked, it was either stop him early or endure hours of ranting. "Look, if you keep talking about it, we won't even be on time for school. Let's go get ready." With a short nod and a kiss to Mom's cheek, Carlos was off, sprinting up the stairs to our bathroom. "God, that boy can talk, can't he Mom?" She had a weird look on her face, like she was lost so deeply in thought that she forgot about everything else around her. I put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a gentle shake. "Mooom, you in there?" She shook her head and looked over at me.

"Of course, Honey. I was just thinking about the times before the Aviads left. They were so kind and generous. They devoted their time to helping people. And they were smart, very smart. They had an explanation for every single phenomenon that always made sense. You remind me of one that I met once, when I was in high school. He was quite the charmer, but of course, like all of the other Aviads, he was gay." She shook her head. "He certainly broke a lot of hearts." I was bewildered.

"Wait, Aviads are gay? Then how do they procreate? What about the females?" She laughed at my reaction.

"Logan, the Aviad race is an hermaphroditic one. They're all gay because they're all males, granted the fact that they can have children. How didn't you know that? Carlos is always going on about them." I blushed, realizing maybe I shouldn't have blocked Carlos out all those times he talked about them.

"I guess I just forgot. That certainly would be considered strange by some, but fascinating to others." She covered her mouth, trying to stifle a laugh.

"You're just happy that you have a chance with one. They're all extremely handsome." I blushed again, for an entirely different reason.

"Mom! You know I have a boyfriend!"

"I know….I just don't know why _he_ has to be your boyfriend. I mean, he can be so mean." She put her hands on her hips, frustrated as ever over my choice of men.

"Only to people who are mean first! He sticks up for everybody that gets picked on. He's like a hero to most of the school. And he doesn't even bully the bullies, he just makes them stop bullying by getting them away and down to the principal's office!" This was an extremely long argument between us. I had started dating my boyfriend in eighth grade, and we were now sophomores. At least once a week, we had this argument. I think her real problem with him was that he played hockey. Of course, seeing as we lived in Minnesota, everyone played hockey, so that was a really weak argument on her part.

"Fine, fine. Just…please be careful, Logan. I don't want some stupid jock breaking my son's heart." She smiled softly before pulling me into a hug. "Now, help me clean some of this mess up, you obviously can't take a shower yet." Chuckling, I pulled back and grabbed some dishes off of the counter.

"Now for the worst part of anyone's birthday; the dishes."

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos POV<strong>

I wiped away my tears as I stood underneath the running water. '_Why me? Why did I have to be the one stuck falling in love with my brother?_' I continued crying softly, cursing the day my parents adopted Logan. If they hadn't, I might have had a chance with him. To be honest, I had lied to Logan earlier. I hadn't just realized I was gay, I've always known. I just realized today that I was in love with Logan.

Now, I had always felt some sort of…connection, you could say, to Logan. As kids, it felt like we were meant to be brothers, so that's what we acted like. When we hit puberty, it felt like we were supposed to be best friends, so that's what we acted like. But now, it feels like I'm supposed to kiss him, but he doesn't feel the same way. He's too busy kissing that stupid boyfriend of his.

Don't get me wrong, I was ecstatic that Logan was happy. I just wanted him to be happy with me! Was that so wrong? Oh, wait, we're brothers, of course it's wrong! My wallowing was interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door.

"Carlos, are you done yet? I need a shower too!" Of course it was Logan. My heart gave an excited lurch at the sound of his voice, but broke once again knowing he was taken.

"Yeah, just a minute Logie!" I shut off the water, jumping out and wrapping a towel around my waist. I opened the door for Logan, who immediately walked in with his clothes under one arm and his towel under the other. After I shut the door, he quickly stripped and hopped into the shower, turning the water back on. We had this system going for us. I'd take a shower before letting Logan in for his shower. While he showered, I'd get ready, and by then, he'd be done in the shower and could get ready himself. It always went smoothly, even if I had to hide a certain problem every time he got naked.

"So, Nio, huh?" He poked his head out, shampoo in his beautiful brown hair.

"Yeah…" It hurt to hear him talk about this. I hated lying to him, but how could I ever tell him the truth?

"Well, not my first choice-"

"We all know who your first choice would be." He flicked me with some water before continuing.

"But he's not that bad, I suppose. But if he hurts you, I can get the entire hockey team on him." I forced out a laugh, doing my best to hide the pain I was truly feeling.

"Logan, please, I'm not even dating him. I don't even want to. It was just a dream." Yeah, a dream about me kissing _Logan._

"Oh. Well, alright then." He pulled his head back into the shower, continuing to wash himself. I finished combing my hair before pulling on my light pink V-neck, purple hoodie, SpongeBob boxer-shorts, and my best jeans.

"See you downstairs, Logie." I left before he could answer. I couldn't be around him if he was going to keep talking about relationships. I walked into my room, which was directly across from Logan's, and grabbed my purple shoulder bag, filled with my school books, my copy of "Aviads: A World Above", my iPod, and my wallet. "Okay, what am I forgetting…oh! I need my lunch." I ran downstairs, turning the corner into the kitchen and almost ran into my Mom. "Whoa! Sorry, Mama."

"It's alright, Mijo….Carlos, is something on your mind? It looks like you were crying." She slowly reached out and cupped my face in both hands, staring me down. She knew I'd tell her, I've never exactly had the sturdiest of wills. I just loved giving people what they wanted, otherwise I felt selfish. I was determined not to give in that time. First two minutes….then five….then seven….finally, after ten minutes of a near silent stare-down, I caved.

"Okay! I'm….gay." I mumbled the last part so softly that I didn't think she would hear me, but apparently she did.

"Okay, that's old news, but what's wrong, Mijo?" I was flabbergasted, to say the least.

"Wait, old news? How the heck did you kn-"

"Carlos, did you really think I didn't notice your internet history?" My face must have lit on fire at that moment, I was so embarrassed. I never told anyone, and I thought I did a good job of hiding it, but apparently my Mom had found out…I liked to watch chick flicks online when I thought everyone was asleep. What's so wrong about that?

"B-but there's no way you could guess just from th-"

"I also saw you drooling over that picture of the shirtless Aviad in your book. Mijo, did you really think your Father and I would care that you love men? Look at Logan, he's as far from straight as you can be, and we don't love him any less. Sure, I was kind of hoping one of you would be straight, but only so we could have some grandkids!" She looked at me like I just said the most random thing in the world, and she had just stopped laughing about it. "Of course, if you end up dating an Aviad, maybe we could still-"

"MOM!" I found it hard to believe that I blushed even harder. "I haven't even kissed anyone, don't go jumping the gun!" She just laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan POV<strong>

Carlos and I stepped off the bus in front of the school. We attended Sherwood High School, along with every other kid of high school age in our little rinky-dink town. I breathed in the fresh October air. I loved that it was only five days until Halloween, excited about the Halloween Hockey match we had Halloween night, and the party that followed. Even though I was only a sophomore, I was somehow on our school varsity hockey team, along with my boyfriend. Just thinking about him made me smile. Carlos obviously noticed.

"What are you so happy about? It's only school." I looked at his slightly irritated expression, still smiling like a madman.

"I'm just excited to see-" All of a sudden, two hands were placed over my eyes, and I felt warm breath on my neck.

"Guess who, beautiful?" I smiled even wider, knowing exactly who it was.

"Hey babe." I turned around, pressing my forehead to my boyfriend's. "How was your weekend, Kendall?" He smiled back before kissing me gently.

"It was boring because you weren't there. But just seeing you makes it all better." I giggled.

"And seeing you makes my already amazing day much better." Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw a pained look on Carlos' face, but when I turned to look, he seemed fine. I decided to shrug it off. "So, wanna walk me to my locker, my Knight in shining armor?" He scoffed at my overused joke.

"You are so stupid sometimes. How is it that you have a 4.0 GPA?" I laughed as he wrapped an arm around my waist as we walked off, leaving Carlos back in the front of the school.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos POV<strong>

The first part of the school day passed without too many interesting things happening. As usual, I sat in the Fine Arts Office to eat lunch. I really didn't have any friends, though I tried very hard to get some. Mrs. Beanie was one of the nicest women I'd ever met, besides my Mom. On my first day of school as a freshman, she had seen me getting picked on by some bullies and invited me into her office for lunch. I'd been going in there ever since. She asked me about my weekend, if I was excited about the upcoming Halloween dance, whether or not I had somebody to go with. I answered as normal as possible to every question until the last one. I started choking on tears.

"No….I don't have anyone to go with. And the only guy that I'd want to go with, I can't go with." I wiped at my tears with the sleeve of my hoodie. Mrs. Beanie just pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, it's alright sweetie. You don't have to go with somebody; you could go with some friends." I just cried a little harder.

"I don't have any! Everyone thinks I'm so weird because I'm just about obsessed with Aviads. But I know for a fact that everyone else at this school thinks they're just as cool as I do. So, why won't they just talk to me? Why do they have to shove me around and call me names?" I started crying even harder as Mrs. Beanie just held me. "Why can't he just love me back…."

* * *

><p><strong>Logan POV<strong>

I remember noticing that I hadn't seen Carlos since that morning. I usually ran into him in the hallways, or outside the lunchroom, but I hadn't seen him at all. If I didn't know better, I might have thought he had gone home sick. Giving Kendall a quick peck on the cheek, I told him I needed to go do something really quick. He got up to follow me, but I assured him it wouldn't take long.

The first place I thought to look was the art room. Carlos was taking two art classes, and could often be found in there working on his newest masterpiece. When I couldn't find him there, I looked in the auditorium. Students were allowed in there during their lunch period if they didn't want to be in the crowded lunch room, or if they needed to rehearse something. Next, I checked the quad. When it was nice out, a lot of kids could be found eating out there, enjoying the sunshine. Seeing that he wasn't there, I was just about ready to give up until I remembered that he said something last year about eating lunch in the Fine Arts Office.

As I approached the door to the office, I heard soft sniffling and sobs. I wasn't sure who would be crying, so I decided to just take a peek, to preserve their dignity. I slowly and silently opened the door, just enough to look in with one eye. What I saw shocked me.

Carlos was sobbing his eyes out, while our Fine Arts Coordinator, Mrs. Beanie was hugging him.

"I don't have any! Everyone thinks I'm so weird because I'm just about obsessed with Aviads. But I know for a fact that everyone else at this school thinks they're just as cool as I do. So, why won't they just talk to me? Why do they have to shove me around and call me names? Why can't he just love me back…." My eyes went wide to the point that I was sure they would fall right out of my head. Carlos was in love with somebody? They didn't love him back? Did they hurt him? I was about ready to go pound the snot out of them when I heard Mrs. Beanie start to speak.

"Why doesn't who love you back, sweetie?" Carlos just choked.

"Logan. I'm in love with Logan." I gasped, letting go of the door and staggering back. Before I knew what I was doing, I was sprinting down the hallways towards the lunchroom. Carlos, in love with me? How? Why? Was he talking about somebody else? No, I was the only Logan in the school. But, _me?_ His brother? Sure, we weren't blood related, but, God. Not that I was disgusted with him, I was just shocked. You never expected to hear that your brother was in love with you. Now, am I saying that I had never imagined it? No. I'll openly admit that there were a couple of times I had pictured us kissing, but come on! Carlos was pretty good looking!

"Whoa! Logan, Babe, what's wrong?" I don't quite remember how it happened, but I was somehow in Kendall's arms, shaking and panicking. "Logan, please talk to me, you're scaring me! Logie, please!" I finally shook myself out of it. I knew there was no way I could possibly tell Kendall what had happened, but I needed to tell him something.

"I-I think I saw an Aviad in the sky above the quad." It was the first thing that popped into my head, and there was a good chance that it could happen. Thankfully, Kendall believed me.

"Seriously? Awesome! Come on, let's go look!" Kendall grabbed my hand and started leading me towards the quad. I was starting to get nervous. From what I could remember about them, Aviads usually only flew low enough to be seen when they were about to land. If there wasn't one there, I would seem like a total idiot. "This is going to be so cool! Nobody's seen one in sixteen years! Oh man, can you believe our luck, Logie? And on your birthday too!"

"Yeah. That's…great." I couldn't work up enough enthusiasm to even make it seem like I was excited at all. I mean, would you be able to, given my situation?

"Isn't it? Oh man, I'm so…excited." We came around the corner into the quad as he finished his sentence. There was just one problem: there was no Aviad. "Huh. That's weird. Are you sure you saw one, Logie?" I nodded.

"I'm pretty sure I saw one. I guess there wasn't-"

"Guys, come quickly! There's an Aviad about to land in front of the school!" Turning around, we saw our friend Jenny Tinkler standing in the hallway, completely breathless. "Hurry, all of the students are supposed to attend!" We looked back and forth between each other quickly before sprinting towards the front doors. Thank God there was an Aviad otherwise I would have looked so stupid. Just as we were about to step out the front door, we were slammed into from behind.

"Ouch. I'm sorry, I heard there was an Aviad and- Oh, hey Logie!" I froze. Looking up slowly, who else should run into us but Carlos? I gulped before shaking myself out of it and standing up.

"Hey, buddy. C'mon, let's go see that Aviad." I wrapped an arm around his shoulder, doing my best to act like I hadn't heard him. I could see that he had been crying, but I didn't want to embarrass him, so I didn't bring it up. As we walked onto the front lawn, we stared up into the sky like the rest of the kids. Instantly, we saw what we were looking for.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos POV<strong>

I couldn't believe it. I was looking at an Aviad with my own eyes. There was a shocked silence going around the school. Grabbing my brother's hand, I slowly pulled him through the stunned crowd to the front. I knew Kendall was following, as much as I didn't want him to. Still, he was almost as much of an Aviad enthusiast as I was, and he never bullied me. My only problem with him was that he was dating my brother. He was honestly a really nice guy….the jerk.

Finally, we squeezed our way to the front of the crowd, just as the mighty creature landed. He was magnificent. His wings were wide, at least twenty feet across, and were a dark brown color that matched his hair. He had very pretty hazel eyes, and a bright, happy smile. His skin, though naturally pale, had a beautiful tan that nearly matched my own skin. He was very tall, around six feet five inches. He didn't wear a shirt or shoes, but his pants were simple jeans. His chest was finely sculpted, his muscles clearly defined. But his most dominant features were the feathers. One very long feather grew backwards off of each elbow. His hair changed into feathers in random places on his head, reminding me of pictures of Native Americans. A long feather grew down from his neck, almost like a ponytail. He also had a crest that grew backwards on his head starting at the crown. Then, most shocking of all, were the many feathers that grew out like a hawk's tail from his lower spine, just above his beautiful, rounded butt. He commanded authority just by standing. His very posture gave off an aura of confidence. He looked around, happily taking in all of our faces before clapping his hands once.

"Alright! Can all males of the age of sixteen please come to the front of the group?" We were all stunned for a good five seconds. His voice was even more beautiful than he was. Slowly, all of the sixteen year old guys came forward, including Logan and Kendall. I was a little upset I couldn't get any closer. "Good, good. Nice to meet all of you! My name's Moya. You can call me James. Anyways, you probably all know that we're looking for the Prince of my people. We're flying around, checking every school, workplace, orphanage, everything, trying to find him. So, of all of you sixteen year old males, how many of you were orphans at one point in your life?" About seven of them raised their hands, including Logan. "Okay, the ones that didn't raise their hands move back. Now, how many of you never met your birth parents?" All but Logan and one other boy put their hands down. "So, it's between you and y-" Suddenly, he froze, looking straight down at Logan. Logan, being the socially awkward boy he was, froze up and nervously looked back at me for help. I just shrugged.

James slowly walked towards Logan, folding up his wings so they literally melted into his back. He continued walking, not stopping until he was directly in front of Logan. He slowly reached up and stroked Logan's cheek before bending down and kissing him full on the lips. Everybody gasped. As much as I wanted to go kill the guy myself, I was too busy holding an infuriated Kendall back. Things were not going well today.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan POV<strong>

I was stunned. One second, the Aviad man was explaining why he was there, and the next, he was kissing me! What the heck was going on? He slowly pulled back, as if he expected me to feel something from the kiss. Frankly, all I felt was his skin. There was no spark.

"Well, I only expected to find possible Princes, not a Mark. But, I'll take it." He smiled widely, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me against him. Suddenly, there was a shocked yell from the crowd.

"What did you call him?" Looking back, I saw Kendall and Carlos running forward, both looking severely ticked off. I gulped, knowing this wasn't going anywhere nice. Carlos stepped forward first.

"What did you just call my brother?" His face was dark and angry. Obviously, he knew something about "Marks" that I didn't.

"A Mark. My Human soul ma-" He froze again, just as he looked over at Kendall. Kendall froze too, the anger disappearing from his face to be replaced with confusion. James, without letting go of me, reached over and pulled Kendall against his other side. "Well, this is unusual." All of us looked up at him, confusion and doubt in our eyes.

"What's unusual?" Kendall asked, starting to breath faster. I looked at him, wondering what could be going through his head.

"That I have a second Mark." And with that, James kissed Kendall, who, to my horror and heartbreak, kissed back just as passionately. Another gasp rang through the crowd.

* * *

><p>Faller: Alright! All done. Aren't I the worst? (smiles, ignorant of fan war going on in the background)<p>

Sean: Uh, Babe, you do know people are going to freak out over this, right?

Faller: I know. But, you wanted a Logan-centric fic, so that's what you're getting.

Sean: (facepalms) You're suicidal, aren't you?

Faller: Nope! (beams) Now, if you would be so kind, please leave a review telling me what you think. They make me a happy person.


	2. Aaand, Today Just Got Worse

Me: I promised myself I would work on Sacrifices next…..well, that promise is broken.

Sean: You really need to learn self-discipline.

Joel: Says the boy that can't say no to anything with chocolate.

Sean: I never said I didn't need to learn too.

Me: (facepalm) You two…..well, things will heat up even more in this chapter!

Joel: **Faller doesn't own anything except Aviads. Those are his.**

Me: Thanks, Jo-Jo. Now, on with the fic!

* * *

><p><strong>Aaand, Today Just Got Worse.<strong>

**Logan POV**

I could feel the tears building up as James continued to kiss Kendall, who kissed back. I wasn't sure what to do, so I did the first thing that came to mind. I brought my knee up to James' private parts while pushing him off of me. He seemed unfazed, although my knee started to hurt. What was in his pants, metal?

"What are you doing? Why are you kissing him?" As soon as he heard me, Kendall snapped back away from James' side, a horrified expression on his face.

"Oh God, Logan, I-I don't know what happened, I mean, I didn't mean to-, I just-" He was interrupted by James pulling him back against his side.

"He's my Mark, he can't help it. I don't know how you can, the Pull is there with you too." Carlos came up beside me, looking extremely distraught and angry.

"What do you mean? Logan can't be your Mark, Kendall obviously is, and an Aviad can't have more than one Mark." James looked Carlos over, impressed.

"You obviously know your Aviad trivia. Well then, how else would you explain the Pull? I wouldn't have kissed your brother had it not been there. He's not an Aviad, obviously."

"Maybe he is!" Everyone gasped. I was stunned. There was no way I could be. I mean, I was sixteen, and I didn't have any wings or anything. How is that possible?

"Oh? Explain that possibility."

"He matches the situation for possible prince. And from what I've found out, the prince wasn't born until sunset, so he wouldn't have his wings yet. It's barely noon." Teachers were slowly rounding students back into the school, including the one other boy that could have been Prince. "Besides, you obviously have a Pull to him, and you're the First Guard, the one destined to be the Prince's Mate, as told by the Sage of Sky." James smiled.

"All true, very true. Very well then, I'll just have to stay with him until sunset, and we'll see if your theory is true. I'll call a llimo." James finally let go of Kendall as he walked away, pulling some fancy looking device out of his pocket. I assumed it was a phone. Kendall walked up to me.

"Logan, I am so, so, so sorry. I don't know what happened. He caught my eye and it was like the world faded away. I don't know why, I'm just so, so-" I tuned him out as I fell into deep thought. Carlos could be right. Everything lined up. My story fit with that of the lost Prince's story perfectly. Could I be-, no. There's no way. I was just a normal, plain human being….wasn't I?

I looked up when I heard the llimo pull up. Kendall was still apologizing, James was beckoning us over, trying to look as appealing as possible, and Carlos, poor little Carlos, looked crushed. I knew why, but what could I possibly do?

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos POV<strong>

This was terrible. All I had wanted to do was try to prove that Logan couldn't be James' Mark, not that he could be his Mate! But, as usual, my plans didn't work out too well. My heart was aching, yet cheering at the same time. With Kendall, very obviously, being James' Mark, Logan and Kendall could very well be over with. On the other hand, there could be a much stronger connection between Logan and James, something I had no chance of breaking.

I numbly climbed into the limo after James. Logan climbed in after me, trying to sit beside me, only to be pulled next to James. Kendall got in last, squeezing in next to Logan, still trying to apologize. I did my best not to look at any of them; a difficult task seeing as there really wasn't anything else to look at in the limo. I could tell that Logan was trying to get my attention while trying to ignore James and Kendall trying to get his. I decided to show my obvious lack of interest by pulling out my phone. I might as well tell Mom that we're coming home early.

I sent a simple message to her and Dad, in case they had any of the things they were setting up for Logan's party to hide. Although, knowing our family, it was probably all set up and ready to go. I let out a sigh, wishing, for once, that Logan wasn't my brother.

"ENOUGH!" I snapped out of my trance when I heard Logan scream. Looking up, I was slightly shocked, and severely hurt. Kendall had one hand on Logan's shoulder, the other wrapped around his waist. James had one hand in Logan's hair, the other on the inside of Logan's thigh. Both had shocked looks on their faces. Logan was furious. The moment the limo stopped, Logan jumped across the aisle and sat himself down next to me. "I'm so sick of you two, and it's only been twenty minutes since all of this started!" Both looked down, at least having the decency to look ashamed. It was James who broke the silence.

"My apologies. It is hard for my kind to resist the Pull, especially when we are in close proximity to our Marks." Logan looked even more frustrated.

"What the heck is this Pull you keep talking about? I'm so sick of hearing about it, it makes it seem like you own the person!" His face was red with anger, his breath was coming in quick pants, and the veins in his neck and forehead were standing out.

"It's the inner feeling of needing to be near a Mate or Mark. It establishes who your soul mate is, which facilitates the mating process. The Elders say it is a self-preservation tactic. We Aviads settle for no less than the one we are absolutely meant for. We're a picky lot." James talked about it like it was no big deal. To them, beings that were raised to believe it, it wasn't. To us, beings who rarely heard about it, it was.

"So you think you have some sort of mystical claim to me? No, I don't think so. There is noo way th-"

"If your brother's theory is correct, we'll find out at sunset. That's when the Prince's wings will emerge." I decided this might be a good time to intervene.

"How do you even know that the Prince is alive? How do you know he's not dead?" James got a deadly serious look on his face.

"If the Prince was dead, his Fathers would know." There was an awkward silence in the car for a good ten seconds before…

"I'm sorry, what?" Kendall asked, having more guts to ask the question we were all wondering about. Well, that Kendall was wondering about. I already knew, what with my obsession and all.

"Well, you see, when a child is born, the parents inst-"

"No, not that…although I am curious about that as well. I meant the 'Fathers' thing. As in, more than one Father?" James looked at him like he was some sort of idiot. For once, I agreed.

"Yes, more than one; four actually." There was another silence. "Well, we are an all-male race, so of course both parents would be male. And both Kings have their own Marks, so that makes four. It's a very efficient system, if I do say so myself." Logan and Kendall sat there in shock the rest of the ride home.

* * *

><p><strong>Later That Night at The Garcia Residence<strong>

Somehow, all of our ridiculously large family fit in our house, and comfortably at that. When we came home early, Logan was the first one to walk in the door, closely followed by me and Kendall. James was hanging back for some reason. Everyone looked so happy to Logan, and he was so happy to see them, he was immediately snapped out of his funk. We all started greeting each other, hugging and talking loudly. Several even talked to Kendall, seeing as he was practically a part of the family. Things got awkward when James finally came to the door.

"Excuse me? May I come in? I don't mean to intrude on the festivities…." We all turned, and several jaws hit the floor at the sight of James. After about an hour of people slowly excusing themselves from the house to go back to the hotel, the only people left were me, Logan, Kendall, James, and Mama. We sat around the coffee table, me and Mama on the love seat, and Logan, once again, uncomfortably sitting between Kendall and James. Both of whom were vying for Logan's attention. Mama finally got their attention by slamming her infamous fly swatter down on the table.

"Okay, now, I'd like to know what on Earth is going on. Logan, would you care to explain?" Logan just ducked his head, his cheeks a bright red. He was so adorable when he blushed. James looked equally smitten, reaching up to gently caress his cheek. This only served to sour my mood, but I was pleasantly surprised that Logan was equally irked. "Right….Carlos, maybe you could tell me?" I nodded.

"Well, at lunch, all of the students were called outside because an Aviad was landing. So, I met up with Logie and Kendall and we made our way out. Eventually, James here-" I took a moment to motion to James, who bashfully waved at Mama. "-started picking out guys that might be the lost Prince. He kept narrowing his search until it was just Logan and some other kid. When he saw Logan, he walked up to him and kissed him! Then he said that Logan was his Mark. When Kendall and I ran up there, he did the same thing with Kendall, wh-"

"WHAT?" Mama looked furious. Her face was getting red, her nostrils were flared, and her hands were clenched tightly into fists. "I knew it! I knew that boy was no good. I told you, Mijo! I told you he'd only break your heart, and what happened? He went right ahead an-"

"Madam, if I could explain." James interjected. We were all shocked. Nobody, and that meant nooooobody, interrupted Mama when she was angry. But, seeing as he was "foreign and ignorant of our ways" as Papi would've said, Mama bit her tongue. "Kendall is not to be blamed. He couldn't help himself, because he is my Mark. He's my human soul mate; we're destined to be together. He was only doing what he knew to be right in his heart. He didn't mean any harm to Logan, I swear. If anyone is to be blamed, it is me. I let things get carried away. I should've been able to control myself. But, I couldn't, and now both boys are in pain because of me. I owe you a debt of compensation for causing you and your loved ones grief, if you would do the honors of accepting my payment." James slowly knelt in front of her, yanking out one of his feathers. The root of which looked to be as sharp as a knife. He handed it to her and stuck out his wrist. She just looked at him dumbfounded.

"What am I supposed to do? Tickle you with it?" We all looked as confused as her. In all of my readings about the Aviads, I had never heard of anything like this.

"No. I have caused your family pain, and so I deserve to feel some of your pain. Our quills are quite sharp, all you need to do is drag it across my wrist, and-"

"Do what? Cut you? I'm sorry, but I just can't do that, dear. It wouldn't be right!" Mama quickly dropped the quill, which James scrambled to get back to her.

"Please, Madam, it would shame me if I wasn't able to repay my debt! I would not be worthy of your son's hand in marriage, should he be our Prince. It would bring shame to him, and then I would be punished with death! It is the greatest of crimes to shame the king. I beg of you, punish me…" Looking down, I could see the faintest of scars on his wrist. Apparently, this had happened before. Seeing me stare his scar, James looked down in shame. "I was…..troubled as a hatchling, Carlos. I was more distraught than the others, knowing my Mate was out there, perhaps in pain. I resorted to….certain activities to relieve some of that pain and guilt." All of our eyes widened. James cut himself?

"Dear, are you saying…..did you do that to yourself?" Mama got down on her knees next to him, a worried and compassionate look in her eyes. James slowly nodded his head.

"You can't even begin to imagine the pain I went through every day….knowing that my Love could be out there, without me by his side to protect and nurture him….knowing that I wasn't out looking, trying to save him….I hated myself for not trying. Unlike humans, our scars fade extremely fast. That one is from yesterday. It should be gone in at least four hours." None of us knew how to react. Logan looked especially conflicted. Despite the confusion and sadness James had caused, Logan was never one to let people suffer, even if he wasn't overly fond of the person. What he did next was a huge shock for all of us, and a huge blow for my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan POV<strong>

Seeing him on the ground, on the verge of tears telling us how he would _cut himself_ to relieve himself of guilt….was too much for me to bear. I knelt down next to him, pulling him into a tight hug, resting my head in the crook of his neck. I couldn't help but notice how perfectly my head fit there. My head never fit that well on Kendall's neck….was this some sort of sign, or was I being delusional?

"Please, can we not talk about this anymore, James? It's…..it's so sad to see you like this. Why don't we all just relax, watch some television, get to know each other, wait for sunset to come….and then we'll know. Okay?" I pulled back and gently cupped his face. Admittedly, James was very attractive, and I almost found myself wishing there was something between us. But I caught myself. I loved Kendall, not James. Kendall's been my boyfriend for years. So what if James was his Aviad soul mate? Who's to say I wasn't his human one?

"Thank you….Logan, I really do think you're the Prince." I just looked confused, so many questions running through my head. I decided to ask the simplest one.

"Why? What's so special about me?" James looked heartbroken to hear that. I didn't mean to sound like I had no self-esteem, because I did. I just didn't know how someone like ME could be royalty.

"I was drawn to this town, Logan. Everyone else wanted to check the big cities first, but something in my gut told me to come here. They say the First Guard is supposed to be able to feel the presence of his Prince, should the Prince go missing, or run away. It's never been confirmed, but that's the theory. And something told me to come here. And that same thing is telling me you're the Prince. I might be wrong, but….we Aviads are more beast than humanoid, to be honest. We'd rather follow instinct, despite our love of knowledge. And my instincts are telling me this is right." He sounded so convinced, I almost believed him. But one thing didn't add up.

"So, if I am the Prince, why don't I feel anything towards you romantically? Why are you just another stranger?" I could see his heart break in his eyes before he turned away.

"You're right….that doesn't make sense. Maybe I'm just being stupid…." Sensing the awkward moment, Mama decided to save the day.

"I've still got a lot of food left over from breakfast. Who's hungry?" Carlos and James raised their hands. I could sense that James didn't want to talk to me right now, not after what I just said. I didn't think Carlos would either. He was in love with me. He must've been in so much pain over this. I felt so guilty. As Mama led James and Carlos into the kitchen, I felt a soft tap on my shoulder.

"Logie….can we please talk?" Looking around, I saw Kendall, his eyes full of tears. I immediately felt even worse. How could I do this to my boyfriend? The guy I've known for years? The guy that asked me out, even though I thought nobody could like a dork like me. The guy who muscled me up so I could fight for myself if he wasn't there to protect me? The guy who brought me and Carlos out of a social wasteland and into a group of friends that actually cared? I nodded, grabbing his hand and pulling him up the stairs to my room.

We sat down on the bed, trying to figure out something to say. I gently rubbed the back of his hand with my thumb, trying to ease his sorrow with the simple touch. He let out a deep sigh, and I knew he had something to say.

"Logan….I am so sorry." What? That's not what I was expecting. Before I could protest, he continued. "We've been together for three years now. We were each other's first kiss, each other's first boyfriends…and I was hoping that maybe one day we could be each other's first times." We both blushed, knowing that sex was something we usually avoided talking about. We were comfortable with each other without it, why bring it up?

"But then I had to go and do something stupid like this. I probably broke your trust, but more importantly, I probably broke your heart. When he kissed you, you didn't kiss back. You froze up, and I knew you weren't enjoying it. But when he kissed me, you were just….gone. Poof! Out of my mind. All that mattered was him." I could feel the tears running down my cheeks hearing this. I didn't want to hear it, but he wouldn't stop, and I was too shocked to move.

"But you have to understand, Logan. That's how I feel about you all the time! The second I saw you, I was disgusted, that draw to him was gone. All that mattered was _you!_ I don't want to lose you because I had a moment of weakness, a moment where I was willing to throw everything we have away. But I don't want that. I don't care if I have to never see James again, all I want is you! Please, Logan, please don't leave me, I couldn't bear it." He was crying then. His eyes shone with nothing but honesty and sincerity. And I knew that despite this weird, freaky claim James supposedly had on us, we could make it through this. Together.

I leaned forward and kissed him, trying to convey all my love for him through the kiss. He just sobbed harder as he kissed back with fervor, desperately trying to show how sorry he was. And I forgave him. I knew that whatever James did to him was something that he was unprepared for, and therefore, vulnerable against. But he was prepared now. He knew that our love was stronger than whatever magic James was trying to work. As we gently kissed away our sorrows, I did have one fear in my mind: What would we do if I was the Prince?

I decided to ignore that fear and just focus on kissing Kendall. And I took heart in the fact that the entire time our lips were touching, I felt sparks flying. And I couldn't get enough.

* * *

><p>Me: Well, that took a surprisingly short amount of time once I sat down and wrote it. (smiles)<p>

Logan: Yeah. It took all of, what, two hours?

Me: Around that, yeah. So, to everyone reading, I am terribly sorry for not updating in a looong time. But I recently had the leading role in my school's musical. Combine that with my work down at the Dojo, homework, and trying to prepare for the arrival of my twin boys, I've been really busy. Too busy to write anything. But the musical is over, and the Dojo is closed for the season, so I am back. I hope to have another update ready for Christmas, and maybe a surprise for people who enjoy my work.

James: He's celebrating his first Christmas this year.

Kendall: It took a loooot of persuasion to get him to try it.

Me: I am a devout follower of Shintoism. I'm celebrating Christmas from a strictly American viewpoint. That is, gift giving, eating, and being with family. No Church, no Jesus, no nothing religious. Not to say that Christianity is bad, I just don't practice it, and no offense is meant in any way. But, it's late, and I need to get working on the next chapter, so I'm gonna end it here. I hope you all have a great week leading up to Christmas, and stay safe on the roads. There was an accident yesterday not to far from here, so just an extra warning. Reviews are greatly appreciated and welcomed. And Zoe, If you have any questions, please, just leave them in the review and I'll do my best to answer them in the next author's note without getting too personal, because other people will be reading. Have a good night!


	3. Okay, Now Things Are Getting Awkward

Me: Hello! So, for those who don't already know, Faller moved away. His explanation is in chapter 7 of "Sacrifices". I'll probably put it up in my profile too. So, anyways, I took over for him, and now I'm writing the stories. I really hope you enjoy them just as much as what he wrote.

Logan: You're not going to torture me are you?

Me: I'm sorry Logan, but he left "Torture Logan" in his notes of things to do with this story. I'll try to tone it down a little from what he did, okay?

Logan: Fine….

Kendall: Cheer up, Logan. It could be a lot worse.

Logan: Isn't that the truth.

James: Kyle, what are these? (Holds up notes)

Me: Those are some notes for a story Faller wrote, but never got to work on. I've been editing them, and I hope to work on them after some of his current stories are done.

Carlos: I'm pretty excited about it.

Kendall: Of course you are. It's about you.

James: Again?

Me: I gotta go calm them down before they start fighting, so here's a quick disclaimer. **I don't own anything except the plotline and the Aviads.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, Now Things Are Getting Awkward<strong>

**James POV**

This has been quite a day. Not only have I found a Mark (a very fine one at that), but I might have also found our Prince! We Aviads instinctively knew the feel of the Pull, so I knew it was there with Logan as well as with Kendall. But for whatever reason, Logan doesn't feel it. What could that possibly mean?

And then there was Carlos. Oh the pain I caused him just by existing. His pheromones practically shot off of his skin into my nostrils, burning them with his extremely powerful emotions. But one emotion burned more than the rest: Love. Oh yes, little Carlos was in love. And I knew who the objects of his affections were. It was all too obvious. And the fact that he knew I felt the Pull towards Logan augmented his suffering and my guilt. He knew that I couldn't resist the Pull, and that his chances with Logan were even slimmer than before with it there. How could I make things okay for him? As I pondered everything, Mrs. Garcia served me a cup of a hot, brown, sweet smelling drink.

"Here you go, sweetie. This'll calm your nerves." I was still hurting inside from the shame of not being allowed to pay my debt to this family. How would I explain this to my Fathers? Or even worse, what if the Kings knew? If they found out I had a debt I didn't pay, they'd have my wings. I gently pushed the drink away from me.

"Please, I beg of you, just one cut! I need only bleed to repay the debt. The shame would kill me, and if the Kings knew, whether Logan is Akayo or not, they might take my wings!" The tan woman stopped and turned to face me, confusion and worry laced in her expression.

"Take your wings?" Carlos decided to speak up then.

"It's a ceremony the Kings perform on those who didn't repay a debt of pain. They brand the offender on the back where their wings would come out normally, and it prevents them from extending their wings again until the brand is removed, if ever. It's supposed to be extremely painful and difficult to remove." His Mother licked her lips, and I could sense that she was nervous.

"And the only way to stop that is to-"

"Let me pay my debt, yes." I finished for her, knowing the topic was uncomfortable for her. I held out the feather I had pulled out earlier, making sure the sharp end was pointed away from her. "I beg of you…let me pay this debt." She reached out, her hand trembling, and gently grabbed the feather. I lay my wrist down on the table, clenching my muscles to bring the veins to the surface. She slowly put the tip on my skin, making me shudder from the familiar feeling.

"Are you absolutely sure?" I nodded.

"Just do it. It won't hurt that badly, I promise." I gave her a small smile, hoping it would be enough to get her to do it. Her hand continued to shake as she licked her lips and gulped, clearing her throat every few seconds. A few beads of sweat started forming on her forehead. Finally, Carlo snapped.

"Oh for God's sake, here, I'll do it." He took the feather from his Mother's hand and plunged the tip into my skin. I cried out, not expecting the force behind the stab. He dragged the feather halfway up my forearm before pulling it out. Instead of the blood dripping off of the feather, it soaked into it, slowly changing the color from its usual chocolate brown to a deep blood red. He nearly dropped the pen in shock. "What the heck? Why did it turn red?"

"To show that the debt is paid. Here" I took the feather and stuck it behind his ear. Slowly and carefully I stuck the tip into his skin, which immediately merged with the feather. It was now a part of him.

"What did you do? Why won't it come out?"

"It's proof of payment. That feather is filled with my blood, so it gives off my scent, and I sealed it to you to prove that my debt was paid. The Kings can release it when we meet them."

"Why are you so sure that we're going to meet them?" He crossed his arms over his chest, only for his mother to smack him with the fly swatter. He yelped before dropping his defensive posture. I chuckled.

"Even if Logan isn't the Prince, I'll still have to take you and your family to the Kings to prove that I paid my debt. Either way, you're going to meet them." After nodding, he walked out of the kitchen. I heard the sound of feet hitting the stairs, and then a loud thump as he shut a door.

"Forgive Carlos. He's always been protective of Logan, and all of this happening at once has…. thrown him off, you could say. He's not used to this much change." I just nodded.

"It's fine. But I was wondering, did you know of your Son's feelings?" She scrunched her eyebrows and tilted her head.

"His feelings about what?"

"His feelings for-"

"Sylvia! Logan and Kendall were making out with the door closed again!" Shouted a voice from upstairs.

"DAD!" And there was Logan. He was probably blushing that beautiful red blush of his. I started blushing just thinking about it. But his Mother obviously mistook my reason for blushing, calling all three of them down to the kitchen. I was about to meet the Father of my potential Mate…. this could end up being very awkward.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos POV<strong>

After my little "talk" with James, I wasn't in the best of moods. I wasn't sure what it was, but something during the conversation really started to tick me off. I had no idea what it was, and I didn't really care. All I wanted was to take a nap and forget about everything for a while. As I lay in my bed, trying to fall asleep, I couldn't shut down my brain. It just wasn't working. There were too many things happening at once, and I couldn't keep up.

Why couldn't James just fly past here? Why couldn't Logan break up with Kendall for me? Why did things have to change? I couldn't help but start crying as darkness finally took me in its sweet embrace.

* * *

><p>"<em>No Carlos, it's not that…" Logan said to me. He looked so happy with his eyes shining, his gorgeous wings unfurled, and his tail twitching periodically.<em>

"_Then what is it, Logie? What could be so big that it's gonna change our lives more than they've already changed?" He just smiled and took my hand. He gently placed it on his lower abdomen._

"_I'm pregnant." My eyes went wide as a huge, dopey smile spread across my face._

"_A-and I'm the other Father?" He smiled and nodded. _

"_Yeah, you should be." I couldn't help but feel confused._

"_Should?" He blushed._

"_Well, you remember the first time the four of us….you know." I held back a chuckle and just nodded. "Well, even though you were first for me, I did do it with Moya as well. He could be, but I doubt it from everything my parents have told me about our pregnancies." _

"_Oh. Well, in that case, I should be." I pulled him flush against me. "I love you, Logie. So much."_

"_I love you too, Carlos. Just promise me that you-"_

* * *

><p>"Carlos, wake up. It's dinner time, and there's no way I'm eating without my brother." I groaned, rubbing my eyes. They were really itchy and dry, like I had been rubbing them. And my hands kinda hurt too. When I stopped to think about it, I realized I was aching all over my body. "C'mon you big sack of laziness, we're all hungry, and I told them I wouldn't start without you. It's just not right. Now, let's go." He tried pulling me up, but the second his skin came into contact with mine, it burned. He let go as we both cried out in pain.<p>

"What was that?" I started rubbing my arm where the skin looked like it had just been burned.

"I have no idea, but I don't really like it. That seriously hurt." His hands looked just as burned as my arm. "Maybe it-, whoa, what's with that feather behind your ear?" I reached back to touch it before I remembered what had happened. It had completely slipped my mind.

"Oh, something to do with James' debt or something, I don't know. Do you think maybe the feather caused it?" He shrugged.

"Maybe. We can ask him about it at dinner. Let's go, I'm starving!" I giggled as I got up out of bed. Typical Logan, he was always hungry. As we made our way down the stairs, I couldn't help but notice the way his jeans hugged his legs just right, and the way it cupped his beautiful, round butt. I blushed furiously, trying to ignore my not-so-innocent thoughts before I had a….problem to take care of.

When we finally made it to the dining room, I noticed that our entire family had come back, and that Logan's gifts took up the entire back wall. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't jealous, seeing as it'd be the same way for me in just a couple months. No, Logan just always took forever opening gifts because he liked to save the wrapping paper. On his fifth birthday it took him three hours to finish, and by then, everyone was half asleep with boredom.

Logan took his spot at the head of the table, Kendall on his left. I took my (rightful) spot on his right. James sat awkwardly next to Kendall, wanting some sort of contact with his Mark, but too afraid to do anything considering both he and Kendall were both guests. He offered me a small smile, which I ignored. It was his fault that things were going the way they were, and while I had cooled down some, I was still angry at him. As Logan picked up his fork to take the first bite, he suddenly froze, looking straight at me. I tried to silently ask him what was wrong, but he started moving again. Guess he was fine. I went to start eating as well when I looked out the window across from me.

The Sun was starting to set. My eyes went wide against my will, my fork dropping to my plate with a loud clatter that brought all conversation to a halt. "Logan, look." He turned to look at the window, a quiet gasp released from his lips. Mama quickly ushered everyone but me, Logan, James, Kendall, and Papi out the door, against their protests. Once it was quiet again, we all looked to Logan. He was trembling, and I could see his palms were sweaty. That always happened when he was nervous. I quickly went over to him and put my arm over his shoulder. It burned like before, but it was less intense now. More like a nice toasty fireplace. He leaned into me.

"I'm scared…what'll we do if I am the Prince?" He looked about ready to cry. I pulled him closer to my chest.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, Logie. Just…try to relax. From what I've read, the first wing-growth can be kinda painful." He gulped, and I was about ready to smack myself. Yeah, really reassuring, Carloser. Freak him out even more.

"What? B-but I thought-" Kendall pulled him gently out of my arm. Normally, I'd have been pretty upset, but right now was about making sure Logan was okay. I knew Kendall wanted that just as much as me.

"Hey, it'll be fine. We're all here for you. If it hurts, you can just squeeze my hand, okay? It'll be just like having a baby…only I'm sure it'll be much less painful, and I doubt it'll take nearly as long. Right James?" James just nodded, looking apprehensive. It almost seemed like he didn't want to be here. Something wasn't right.

"Logan, I'll be right back, okay Mano? I just need to ask James something really quick." Before Logan could respond, I had already dragged James out. "Okay, what's going on with you? You're almost positive he's the Prince, and that you two are Mates. Why do you look so worried?" He looked away awkwardly.

"It's not Logan I'm worried about. It's Kendall."

"What?" I was dumbfounded. Logan was the one who could very well have wings sprout from his back.

"When Kendall touched Logan, he wasn't in pain." He must have noticed my confusion, because he continued explaining. "Just before an Aviad sprouts his wings for the first time, the Pull grows even stronger between him and his potential Mate or Mark. If Kendall had been Logan's Mark, he'd have been burned when he touched Logan from the strength of the Pull. But he wasn't. I don't think Kendall is Logan's Mark….and that'll crush the both of them…." I had to hide my panic before James noticed. Burning at touch? Then that could mean….but I'd worry about that later. Another question was in the forefront of my mind.

"But he's your Mark. How could he be Logan's?" He chuckled without humor, trying to relax.

"While it's not the norm, Aviad Mates do sometimes share a Mark. We call that kind of union a Sky Triad. They're generally considered to be some of the strongest relationships in our kind. But I don't think Logan, Kendall, and I share one. So, the question remains as to who Logan's Mark is." As I was about to respond, I heard a sudden cry of pain from the room behind us. Running back in with James on my tail, I saw Logan was about to cry, face contorted in pain.

"Logan!" I ran to him, dropping to my knees and taking the hand that he wasn't using to crush Kendall's. Immediately, he squeezed so hard that I thought my hand would break. But I bit back a scream. Logan needed me, and I would be there for him. "Hey, Logan, look at me. Look at me, Logan. That's it. Just look into my eyes, ignore everything else. Just look at me, right at me." He slowly relaxed as our eyes met. Something seemed to be growing in his eyes as the clock slowly ticked by. Neither of us noticed anything else as that thing in his eyes continued to grow. Heck, I thought I might be feeling something growing in my eyes as well. It felt like magnets, pulling us closer.

Neither of us noticed as the sun finally dropped below the horizon. But we knew when it happened anyways. Because when it did, everything else completely vanished. There was only me, Logan, and this need to suddenly be as close as physically possible. Even closer than that. I needed to lose myself in him, and fast or….I didn't know what would happen, but it couldn't be good.

Suddenly, we were in slow motion. Logan let go of Kendall's hand, not hearing his whimper of confusion. Then he let go of mine. Gently, he brought them around my neck. I wrapped my arms around his waist. Then we started leaning in. Closer…closer….our lips were ghosting over each other's, his sweet breath tasting amazing against my tongue. This was it. It was now or never. I finally had my chance, and I was absolutely not going to blow it.

I finally leaned in that last little bit, finally pressing my lips against his. Fireworks…not, that wasn't right. More than fireworks. Nuclear bombs exploded behind my closed eyes as we finally shared the kiss I had needed for _so long_. We were finally together, at least for a moment. Just as we opened our mouths, about to take the kiss a little further, I felt more than heard Logan whimper as a huge tremor racked his body. All of a sudden, the back of his shirt literally exploded off his back, leaving the front to hang in tatters, as two enormous, beautiful cocoa-colored wings spread back throughout the room.

They were the most beautiful wings I had ever seen, Aviad, bird, or otherwise. The deep chocolaty color was speckled with black streaks. The tips were a subtle, almost translucent grey that appeared to shimmer in the light. I brought my hands up to the roots, feeling where they joined his back. It was seamless. They grew out of his shoulder blades, or at least where his shoulder blades should have been, at a slight upward angle. Fluffy down surrounded the base of his wings, faded to a color only a little darker than his skin. I wanted to stroke them, feel their sleekness, but I knew they'd probably be very tender for quite some time.

"Oh my God…he is the Prince." It vaguely registered in the back of my mind that it was Kendall who had spoken, but I couldn't bring myself to look away from the gorgeous boy in front of me.

"Logie? You okay?" He was panting, arms almost slack around my neck. He slumped forward into me, and I attempted to right him.

"Back hurts…so sore…but, you….you're so….beautiful…." He pulled one of his arms back in front of me, only to reach out and stroke my cheek. Incapable of resisting the urge, I kissed him again, more than pleased when he reciprocated the action. This here, this moment; this was perfection. There wasn't anywhere I'd rather be, or anything I'd rather be doing than this: kissing my Logan, showing him the love I had to give him.

* * *

><p>Me: Well, there we go. My first chapter ever. I think that came out pretty well.<p>

Carlos: YES! Logan is finally mine! (does a little jig)

James: What about me? I obviously have a Bond with Logan!

Carlos: That hasn't been fully established yet!

James: You don't even know what established means!

Carlos: Well, it doesn't matter because I got Logan!

Kendall: What about me? Are you really just gonna end me and Logan like that?

Logan: What am I, invisible? Seriously guys, I'm right here!

Me: I should probably get these guys to bed before they snap. Long day today. So, I hope you all like this. If you do, could you please review? At least so I have some feedback on how my writing is? I hope you do. Night!


	4. My Life Sucks

Me: I'm so sorry to everybody! I meant to get right to work on my stories, but school got really hectic. But now it's summer, so I can work on things more. Can you forgive me?

Logan: I can! I got a break from the torture!

Kendall: You do realize that since this is happening, the torture is about to start up again?

Logan: Dang….why doesn't Kendall get tortured?

Me: Well, he's losing his boyfriend to two other guys, so…

Kendall: WHAT?

James: Kinda sucks to be you right now, doesn't it?

Kendall: Shut up! It's your fault that Logan doesn't love me anymore!

Carlos: I'm just happy I'm finally getting the guy. That doesn't happen to me enough. (smug grin)

Kendall & James: (tackle Carlos)

Logan: Again, I'm right here!

Me: Sorry Logan, but you know how they can be.

Logan: I guess…..wanna go get some snow cones?

Me: Sure! But before I go, **I don't own anything except the plot and the Aviads.**

* * *

><p><strong>My Life Sucks…<strong>

**Kendall POV**

How was this happening? Yesterday everything was fine. Logan was my boyfriend, Carlos was Logan's brother, and James didn't exist. Now all of a sudden Logan is making out with Carlos, Carlos is making out with Logan, and James has some freaky "Pull" towards me AND Logan. What happened?

I couldn't do anything but stand there, my heart breaking to pieces as Logan and Carlos gently kissed each other, caressing each other's cheeks and blushing like mad. How could Logan do this to me? As amazing as it was that he really was the lost Prince, I wasn't his Mark. I was just a normal guy who was dating a mythical creature destined to fall in love with not one, but two others guys…..isn't life wonderful?

"Logan…" I hated how my voice sounded like I was about to cry. I was KENDALL KNIGHT! I didn't cry over anything….except kicked puppies and swift kicks to the "Family Jewels." Logan's eyes snapped open and he pulled away, suddenly realizing that Carlos wasn't the only one in the room with him. His parents stared at the two of them with shocked looks on their faces. James looked rather grim, purposely avoiding looking at the scene in front of him. Carlos couldn't stop staring at MY Logan. Me? I could feel the tears begging to be let out, but I wouldn't cry. I was Kendall, I didn't cry….obviously my mind and body didn't agree at the time. "How could you?"

"K-Kendall, I-I don't know what happened. I just-, I mean Carlos was-, a-and I couldn't….." Before anyone could say anything, Logan suddenly ran from the room, his wings knocking a vase and several plates off of the table. We all heard the front door open and then slam shut again. As we ran to the window to see where Logan went, we saw him running down the street insanely fast, almost like the wind was pushing him along.

"So, is Wogie not opening his pwesents?" I turned around and saw almost all of Logan's family peeking around the corner. If the situation hadn't been so somber, it would've been comedic. Logan's youngest cousin had spoken. He stood apart from the rest of the family, holding tight to a teddy bear and sucking on his thumb. "Cause if he isn't, I got 'im a 3DS, and I weawy wanna pway with it." His mother just groaned and smacked her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan POV<strong>

I wasn't sure where I was running to. I didn't even know how long I had been running. I just kept going until I dropped. Looking around, I was surrounded by trees, so I thought maybe I had wound up in a forest. But from the manicured look of the grass and the sound of cars driving, I figured I had to be in one of the parks in town. We lived not too far away from one, maybe that's where I ran to. But looking around some more, I realized I didn't recognize anything around me. I leaned back against the tree behind me, bringing my knees to my chest and sighing.

Everything was such a mess! This morning, I never would have guessed that I'd end up being a lost Prince of some species that vanished when I was still a baby. Why couldn't I have been normal? All I wanted out of life was to become a doctor, marry Kendall, and adopt a bunch of kids. That was it! What did I get? A throne I don't want, a guy forcing himself on me, my brother suddenly becoming my "human soul mate", a heartbroken boyfriend, and WINGS!

"You know, you really shouldn't just run off like that. Humans have violent tendencies. One of them could have tried to hurt you, and that just wouldn't do." I groaned. I really didn't need this.

"Go away James!" I yelled, still keeping my head down. I didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment, especially not the man who ruined my life.

"I'd appreciate it if you called me Moya, your Highness. After all, I am your personal guard and Mate. I'd like it if you used my real name." I could feel him kneeling down next to me. "Come on your Highness, I'll take you-"

"Don't call me your High-" I stopped-dead in my tracks. I had meant to give him a piece of my mind and make him stop calling me "your highness". But instead, when I raised my head, I looked right into his eyes, and lost myself. It was Carlos all over again. His eyes were pulling me in, not letting me look away. I felt that thing growing inside of me again. I felt that need to lose myself in the one that would love me and take care of me forever.

"Logan? Are you-" I couldn't stop myself. I launched myself at James. Wrapping my fingers in his hair, I kissed him with everything I had. The bombs went off in my brain, burning up all logic and reason along with everything around me. All that mattered was James, the feel of my lips against his, the soft moans that escaped both of our lips. How did it not feel like this last time we kissed? I pulled back, leaning my forehead against his as we both breathed heavily.

"THAT…should've been our first kiss." I saw his nervousness melt away at that point, and a huge smile broke out over his face. Somehow, I felt his happiness. It was so warm and pleasant, and knowing I had made him happy brought me so much pleasure I couldn't hold back the shudder that racked my body. Where had this man been all my life?

* * *

><p><strong>James POV<strong>

He did it! Logan Bonded with me! He felt the Pull! I should've known why he didn't earlier: Aviads don't recognize their Mates until they're old enough to bear children, when they sprout their wings. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him up off of the ground, holding him against my chest as I kissed him. I folded my wings around him, trying to keep him warm seeing as his shirt was in tatters. As my wings brushed against his electricity shot through my body, making all of my nerve endings stand on end. I heard him moan, running his fingers through my hair.

"Actually, YOU were MY first kiss, so I'm happy with what I got." I told him after I pulled away.

"W-what?" He looked so confused, I couldn't hold back a giggle.

"What, what?"

"How is it even possible that I'm your first kiss? You're so gorgeous, the other Aviads must have been all over you!"

"Actually, Logan, we Aviads are very particular about kissing and mating and the like. As I've said before, we only settle for the one we're absolutely meant to be with. Mates are usually drawn to each other before the Pull starts to grow, so it usually comes as no surprise when we Bond. But until we do, we refuse to kiss anyone else. Mates are usually the ones to share their first kisses, and after that, they Mates usually go out and find their Marks to bring them back to our city. Obviously, we're the exception, seeing as you kissed Kendall first." The confusion quickly faded to horror, making Logan pull away from me.

"Oh god…no, no, no! I did it again!" He fell to his knees, starting to cry again. His agony radiated over our bond, causing a deep ache to radiate through my chest. I couldn't let my Mate suffer.

"What did you do, my love?" I knelt with him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. He quickly shrugged it off when I said 'my love'. His rejection pierced my heart to the core, the urge to cut my arms growing knowing that I wasn't what he wanted.

"I cheated on Kendall, with you, again! Before today, he was the only person I've ever kissed, and I would've been happy to keep it that way. Now I've kissed him, you, and my own BROTHER! I'm turning into such a whore, and I'm breaking his heart, a-and everything is s-so messed up!" He started to sob, collapsing to the ground. His wings wrapped themselves around him, forming a protective cocoon.

"Logan…love, please listen to me. Kissing your Mate or Mark when the Bond is formed is part of the process of cementing the Bond. If you didn't, it could've easily continued to grow until the force of it literally would have killed you." I could see that my explanation wasn't helping, seeing as he curled into himself even more. I had to do something. "Logan, you are not a whore. I know that things are hard for you right now, impossibly so. It seems like everything is changing too fast for you to handle it, and you're getting swept up in it. But it's okay! I know it's okay because I'm your Mate, Carlos is your Mark, and Kendall is your Mour'pare. And we will take care of you to the best of our ability. We will love you, treasure you, be anything you-"

"K-Kendall is my what?" In my rant to try to make Logan feel better, I didn't notice he had started uncurling.

"I'm sorry, love?" He sniffled, wiping the tears off of his cheek. I wanted to do that myself, but I knew that wouldn't help my cause.

"Y-you said Kendall was my what?" I knew I had his full attention. He was willing to do anything to try to fix his situation with Kendall, and I would help him…no matter how much it pained me to do it.

"He's your Mour'pare, the Mark of your Mate. You would be his R'amo, the Mate of his Bonder. He and Carlos are each other's Links. The Bonds between Mated Families are complex, but strong. Just because Kendall isn't your Mate or your Mark, doesn't mean that the feelings you have for each other will be less than those for me or Carlos. The Bond you have with him is just different."

"B-but, how is it different? W-why is it different?" I knew that he was calm enough then for me to touch him without making things worse. I slowly looped my arms around his back and behind his knees, lifting him bridal style. I gently placed a kiss upon his cheek, smiling when I saw him blush.

"I'll help to explain everything later. These are all things you'll learn as you grow accustomed to being an Aviad. For now, let's just get you home. You're exhausted, emotionally and physically. You need to rest."

B-but James, I-"

"Moya. Call me Moya." He nodded.

"Okay. But Moya, I need to talk to my parents, Carlos, Kendall-" I cut him off with a kiss. I knew my ministrations were not only helping to relax him, but also augmenting his feelings for me. I almost couldn't stop the tremors of happiness shaking across my body.

"Just let me handle that. You need to sleep, my love. Try to relax. I'll make this as smooth as possible."

"Make what as smooth as possible?" He looked so innocent with those big brown eyes; I had to kiss him again. It wasn't like in human stories where each kiss lost a little bit of feeling until it was just skin contact. Every kiss with Logan was still just as amazing and heart-pounding as the first. As I kept him distracted with my kiss, I unfurled my wings, spreading them wide. With one powerful down-sweep, we shot up 15 feet in the air. My movements were so smooth as we quickly ascended to almost 500 feet, Logan never even noticed we left the ground.

"This." I muttered against his lips. He looked confused for a moment, before it finally registered that we were in the air. He shrieked in fear, clinging tightly to me. His wings started to wrap themselves around our chests, pulling us even closer together. The feeling of our skins touching was nothing short of an electric surge through us. I chuckled softly at his fear, rubbing his back between his shoulder blades to calm him.

"Don't worry. I won't ever let you fall." Thankfully, he seemed to believe me.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos POV<strong>

I sat in a chair in the corner, trying to avoid the confused and sympathetic gazes of my family and the hate-filled glare from Kendall. As insanely happy as I was that I was Logan's Mark, everything that happened after the Bond formed sucked. After Logan ran out, James assured us he'd bring him back and flew out the door….literally. Then my family started looking at me like I was crazy. I tried to excuse myself to my room, but my Father sat me right back down and said that we would all wait for James to come back with Logan. Kendall had been staring after Logan looking like he was going to cry up until my Dad said Logan's name, at which point he turned to me and started glaring.

"How could you betray me like that, Carlos? I thought we were friends? Logan is your brother! What kind of sicko makes out with his brother?" He had screamed. At that moment, everyone started yelling at Kendall, and Kendall yelled back. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"SHUT UP! EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP!" I knew I shouldn't have been screaming. I was the one that caused this mess in the first place. But I didn't want my family to hate Kendall because I screwed up. God knows Mom already couldn't stand him; he didn't need to give her reason to. Ever since then, we've all been standing around awkwardly, waiting for Loan to come back. Well, everyone except Javi, my cousin who had spoken out earlier. He had taken his teddy bear and gone outside to play on the slide that we still had out front from when Logan and I were little.

Suddenly, Javi squealed in excitement. "Biwdie! Hi biwdie-man!" I looked outside and saw James landing, carrying Logan in his arms. When I noticed Logan wasn't awake, I started to panic. I ran out to meet them, fear for Logan's well-being overtaking me.

"James! What happened, is Logan okay? Did he get hurt? Oh God, please tell me he's okay." I was so afraid for Logan I couldn't help but start crying. And yet, somehow, I felt calmness. At the same time, it wasn't my own. It was almost like someone was send the calm into me from inside me….it didn't make much sense to me either.

"He's fine, Carlos. He's just asleep. He was exhausted by the time I found him. He needs to rest."

"I'll take him to bed. Give him to me." I turned around to see Kendall with his arms outstretched. "Please, James. For me." Turning back to James, I could see he was extremely conflicted. As much as he wanted to take care of his Mate, he wanted to give his Mark what he wanted. As soon as I knew he made the decision to give Logan to Kendall, I decided to step in.

"Here, I've got him. He needs to be with his FAMILY right now." I took Logan from James' arms, not failing to notice just how right it felt to hold the love of my life. Before either James or Kendall could respond, I was already walking back into the house, Javi hot on my tail.

"Cawlos, wookie! Wogan is wike the biwdie-man! He has pwettie wings!" As much as I loved little Javi, I really didn't want him around right that moment.

"Javi, why don't you go tell everyone Logan is okay? I'm sure they're worried. I'm just gonna take him up to bed." Javi looked thrilled at the chance to do something for me. That was one thing I had always adored about Javi. He practically worshipped the ground I walked on.

"Otay Cawlos!" With a quick nod, he was off like a rocket. And people said I had too much energy. I walked up the stairs with Logan, careful not to let his wings bump into anything. Seeing as my hands were fairly occupied trying to hold onto Logan, I couldn't fold his wings around him like a blanket. As it was, they were completely limp, and I was hard-pressed not to step on them.

Finally, I made it up the stairs. When I went to open Logan's door, I suddenly found myself falling backwards. I must have slipped on one of Javi's toys…that boy really was a pain when he wasn't worshipping me. Thankfully, my bedroom door was open, and when I actually fell, it was onto my wrought-iron bed. Logan and I landed in a heap, with me trapped underneath him. The impact must have woken Logan up, because he started to stir.

"Where am I?" He slowly blinked his eyes open and, of course, our eyes met as soon as he did. Just like before, we were transfixed. Those feelings flowing through me were more than magical. Normal words weren't enough for me to even try to explain how I felt to him. I wanted to kiss him so badly. I could tell he wanted to kiss me too from the way he was unconsciously leaning in towards me. I could practically feel what he was feeling. Or maybe I actually was. But that didn't matter then. All that mattered was Logan, his happiness, those beautifully luscious lips of his, and- no!

"Logan, wait." My voiced snapped him out of his trance. "I want this, you know I do. And I'd like to think that you want it just as much, but…right now, I think we all just need to get things sorted out. Kendall's furious, Mama and Papi are in shock, everyone else is confused, James probably feels guilty…and you know how I feel." Logan blushed and looked away, guilt and shame dominating his expression.

"I'm turning into such a whore, Carlos." I was dumbstruck, too surprised to speak. "How could I cheat on Kendall with you, and then James, and then almost you again?" As much as I wondered what he meant by saying he cheated with James, that wasn't the moment for me to care about me. It was all about Logan, the way it was meant to be.

"Logan, you're not a whore. Logan, please look at me?" He looked up, tears swimming around, just waiting to spill over. "You're not a whore. I know that's not what you want to hear, but you're not. Things are changing, and you just haven't learned how to deal with it yet. But you will! I know you will! Just have a little faith. Faith in you, in me, even in Kendall and James. This is really complicated, just looking at the relationship aspect of it, but then throwing in the freaky, yet amazing, transformation into an Aviad? Anyone would be super stressed." I cupped his cheek and, as quickly and gently a I could, placed a gentle kiss on his lips. As hard as it was to pull away when I felt those bombs go off, I did. "For now, just sleep. Forget your problems for a while. Face it later. Okay?"

"O-okay, Carlos…te quiero mucho." I couldn't hold back the shit-eating grin at the blush that spread across his face when he said that. So I didn't. I just hugged him tight and kissed his forehead.

"Te quiero tambien." As I got up to leave, he called out to me.

"W-would you stay with me? Be my teddy-bear just like when we were little?" He looked so sad, confused, and exhausted, I couldn't turn him down. Not that I would have in the first place, Bond or no Bond. I lay down next to him and pulled the thing sheet over us, laying my head down on the same pillow as him.

"I'll always be your bear, Logan. You're all that matters."

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall POV<strong>

There it was, right in front of me. Logan didn't even want to see me. He just wanted to be with Carlos. I knew what was coming. I knew I was about to break my one rule. But I think, given the circumstances, I could let myself slide. I mean, nobody was around to notice, right? So I did. I broke my rule.

I cried.

I collapsed against the wall across from Carlos' room, crying my pain for the world to see. This pain…this horrible, crushing, heart-squeezing pain. I couldn't take it. I cried, holding back the sobs that would surely catch everyone's attention, downstairs and up. I just wanted to crawl into some dark corner. I wanted to disappear to some foreign, forgotten place where not even God could find me.

Two years. Two, wonderful, perfect years with Logan, experiencing things I never thought I could experience. My heart reached heights it had never reached before. And then Logan ripped it all out from under me like it didn't mean anything.

My first date, I shared with Logan. My first kiss, I shared with Logan. My first anniversary, I shared with Logan. My first romance, I shared with Logan. Everything I had to give, I gave. And what did I have to show for it? A broken heart and my boyfriend cheating on me with his own brother. His BROTHER for God's sake! Sure, technically they weren't related, and it was only coincidence Logan was adopted by the parents who had given birth to his soul-mate. But it was his brother!

Logan took my heart out and put it in a meat grinder. Chunks and pieces of it lay strewn across my soul, unrecognizable, even for me. But the sickest part? The absolute worst possible thing to possibly be going on at that moment?

I still loved him.

And with that realization, the sobs hit, and reality started blurring around me.

* * *

><p>Me: So, here's the chapter. The guys would be here right now, but they're all off trying to pick up the little pieces of their hearts that I've mercilessly butchered. Again, I'm sorry for the extremely long wait, it won't happen again. I've decided I'm only going to focus on this story until it's finished, then work on each of my other stories until they're all done, then work on new stuff. HOPEFULLY I'll finish ASAP. Until my next update (which I'll try to finish by next Monday), peace out!<p> 


	5. Everybody Needs A Little Love

Me: So, I feel like total crap, and I owe you all and explanation. See, I started writing this a while ago, and it was right on schedule. But then my computer freaked out and lost the file. I looked through the entire thing for DAYS and I couldn't find it. Not long after that, school started up. See, I started college this year, and it was REALLY hard getting set up to move in to the dorm, and then actually moving in and getting the hang of classes. And now that I finally have the hang of things, I should be (emphasis on "should") updating more.

Carlos: So, our break is over?

Me: Sorry, yeah.

James: Crap! Now I have to explain everything to his family!

Kendall: What about me? I've been having a breakdown this whole time!

Me: Yeah….sorry about that!

Logan: Please, what about me?

Me: Logie, no offense, but we all know you're just the test monkey.

Jace: Damn, that was harsh.

KJCL: Who is this?

Me: Somebody who shouldn't be here yet! (shoves Jace far, far away into the future of the story)

Kendall: O…kay?

James: Maybe we should just forget about that.

Me: That'd be for the best.

Carlos: So, story time now?

Javi: Stowie? Wewuh? I wike stowies!

Logan: Oh boy…

Me: **I only own the plot and the Aviads!**

* * *

><p><strong>Everybody Needs A Little Love…<strong>

**Carlos POV**

"_Papi! Papi, come look! Lookie what I made!" I turned around to look at ****, wondering what it was he had made for me this time. I was always surprised at his ability to create things with his hands. In front of me was a wall covered in various colors and shapes, swirling around and around. At first, I had no idea what I was looking at, not exactly having the best eye for art. But after a minute or so, I started to recognize what I was looking at. _

_It was our family. _

_While definitely not Da Vinci-esque, it was clear what each shape was meant to be. James stood in the back, one arm around Kendall's waist, another round Logan's. Logan was holding my hand while holding a baby in one arm. Kendall was leaning into James, holding up the baby with Logan. I was on the other end, looking down at the baby with what I assumed was a loving face. None of us had facial features like mouths or eyes painted in, but I knew who was who but height and skin color._

"_****, it's beautiful! Did you come up with this on your own?" He smiled up at me, obviously extremely proud of what he'd accomplished._

"_No, I Saw it, Papi! I Saw it!" Now I was confused. How could he have seen it? It was of him when he was an infant._

"_Mijo, what are you talking about? This is of you, how could you have seen this?" He giggled._

"_I See a lot of things, Papi! All the time in-"_

* * *

><p>With a gasp, I shot up in bed, desperately trying to breathe in air. I had no idea what had just happened. Another one of those weird dreams? They seemed so real, almost like memories. But, that was impossible. I didn't have any kids! Looking around, everything seemed normal. At least until I saw Logan, and then it all came crashing back.<p>

Logan was the Prince. I was his Mark. James was his Mate. And Kendall….Kendall really got the short end of the stick. He was right when he said I betrayed him. Sure, we weren't the closest, but he was kind to me. I wasn't sure if I would have called him a friend, which he apparently considered me as, but definitely someone I cared about to some degree. Honestly, it was hard not to like the guy.

But what right did I have to say any of this? I helped break his heart. Letting out a sigh, I climbed out of the bed as gently as I could, trying not to wake up Logan. He had been crying in his sleep if the tears stains on his cheeks were any indication. It hurt to see him like this, but what could I do? No matter what any of us did, Logan would be hurt. I closed the door, almost tripping over something when I turned around. I swore, if Javi didn't start picking up his toys, I was gonna-

"Watch what you're doing, jerk face." Oh, it wasn't one of Javi's toys. It was Kendall. "Can't you see I'm sitting here?"

"Kendall, sorry. I didn't see you curled up on the floor like that." He scoffed.

"What do you care? It's not like anyone cares about stupid Kendall anymore. Why am I even here?" He had his head bent down, so I couldn't be sure, but…was he-

"Kendall, are you crying?" He stiffened, giving me all the answer I needed. I knelt down, trying to hug him, but he pushed me away.

"Don't touch me! I'm furious with you! I always had the feeling you didn't like me, but I figured you were just protective of Logan. So when we started dating, I tried _so_ hard to win you and your parents over. I took Logan on extremely nice dates, only after checking if it was okay with your parents, I invited you all to dinner at my house, I talked to your parents, brought them gifts, I even kicked a bunch of people's asses for picking on you!" I was flabbergasted. He had really done all of that for my family? I hadn't had a clue. "And what do I get for all my love, dedication, and caring? A broken heart and salt in the wound from _you_! After all I did for you, you turned around and _stabbed me in the back_!" He was beyond furious, keeping his voice down only to keep Logan from waking up.

"K-Kendall…I'm so sorry, I didn't-" He cut me off.

"Save it! I don't want your excuses!"

"I didn't even know you did that for me!" Now it was his turn to be stunned into silence. "The entire time you and Logan have been together, I never knew. I mean, sure, you invited me to sit with you guys at lunch, but I thought that was just a prank. When people suddenly started leaving me alone, I thought they had just gotten tired of harassing me. And the gifts…I should have known those were from you. You're the only one who knows how much I secretly love hockey."

One afternoon after school, I had snuck into the ice rink to practice my hockey skills. Kendall had seen me and practically begged me to join the team. I had turned him down, knowing the rest of the team hated me, and made him swear not to tell anyone. A few weeks later, I had mysteriously found a brand new hockey stick, five new hockey pucks, and new safety gear in my room. At the time, I thought they were from my parents, but they didn't know I loved hockey. So I never mentioned it. I should have realized they were from Kendall.

"I'm so sorry, Kendall. If I had known…no, even without knowing, I shouldn't have betrayed you like that. But, you don't understand, when I looked Logan in the eyes, it was like-"

"No, I do understand. It happened to me with James. It was like the rest of the world didn't exists, and pleasing him was the only thing that mattered. Making sure he was always happy came before everything else, and anybody who tried to get in the way of that could go to Hell. And when your lips finally touch theirs, it's more than fireworks. It's like…it's like-"

"It's like nuclear bombs going off, surrounded by a tornado of fireworks and flower petals. It beautiful, but terrifying. All consuming, yet exhilarating." He finally looked at me without hate in his eyes.

"Yeah. Just like that. But the thing is I felt that with Logan, even without the Bond. What we had was stronger than anything anyone else had. Like, not even an eternity would be enough for us to share our feelings because they grew each day. And when he kissed James, and then again when he kissed you…it was like he took my entire world and just threw it away, called it fake and a waste of time and effort. Do you even know how that feels?" His anger was gone, along with the hate. But he was still hurt, and desperate for a little comfort. But who would do it? He didn't want James. In his eyes, James was the start of all of this. Logan couldn't because, as much as we all hated to admit it, he _was_ the core of the problem. So it was up to me.

"Yeah…I do." I could see it in his eyes, he needed some tender love and care. He needed some sort of reassurance that things would get better. Kendall was always strong, always being everyone's pillar of support, but he had finally been knocked down. He needed his own pillar. And in that moment, I swore that I would that.

I felt something happen. It was subtle, not foundation-shaking like what had happened with Logan. More like a gentle breeze, blowing away the leaves that cover the ground to suddenly reveal the road. Like water cleaning off all the dirt from your body. Or the gentle heat that seeps into your body from a low-burning fireplace. It was warm and cool at the same time. Unlike with the Bond between me and Logan, which was prone to powerful but erratic emotions, this was slow, steady, soothing. Almost like a buffer in chemistry. It might not be the most powerful thing in a mixture, but it even things out, stabilized them. It made things better.

And I loved it.

Looking into Kendall's jade colored eyes, I started to black out. Not like passing out, more like I started seeing something else besides the world around me. It was like the dream I had had earlier, only less clear. I saw glimpses of me and Kendall holding hands, exchanging longing glances, as we slowly walked down a street. I saw us gently kissing, caressing each other's cheeks, our lips meeting in a steady, lazy rhythm. The two of us holding an infant between our chests, leaning our foreheads together and smiling.

As the weird visions started fading, we started leaning in towards each other. I don't know if he had seen what I had, or if he just had the feeling that this was _so right_ like I did, but he met me halfway. First our foreheads touched, mocha and vanilla skin complementing each other perfectly. Then we laced our fingers together, the shape of our hands molding to each other like gloves. Then, every so carefully, our lips touched, ghosting over each other before we leaned into it, kissing just like we had in my vision thing. It was slow, steady, and easy. Like breathing. He needed this. I knew he did. And somehow, don't ask me how, I knew he wouldn't freak out after the kiss ended. He'd feel more comfortable, happier, at ease. Even Kendall needed to let someone take care of him sometime. He needed someone who could see him at his lowest point, his worst time, and build him back up. And for whatever reason, he chose me.

We kept kissing, never growing heated or desperate for more. This was all for him, all to make him feel better. We would keep doing this until he was comfortable and calm. He needed me, so I would be here for him. That wasn't to say I wasn't enjoying this. Kissing Kendall was easier than breathing, and infinitely more satisfying.

With a happy sigh, we pulled away, leaning our forehead together again. He smiled, squeezing my hand. "Thank you. I don't know what just happened between us, but…thank you." I pecked his lips again, making him smile wider.

"I think we made our own special Bond, Kenny." He blushed at my nickname for him. "It's different from the others, but just as special." I let go of his hands, reaching up to cup his face. "You don't have to be strong for me, Kendall. You can just let go with me." He smiled, letting out a sigh of relief.

"It's just been so hard. Everything got to be too much, and I-" I cut him off with a gentle kiss, feeling his panic rising. Like, I actually felt it. It was like when I took Logan from James' arms earlier. It was like I felt someone else's calm from inside me. Was this a side-effect of the Bond?

* * *

><p><strong>James POV<strong>

I stood in the stairwell, not wanting to be in the living room with Logan's family, but not wanting to interrupt Carlos and Kendall either. Like most Links, the two of them were predisposed to fighting with each other. All members of a Mated Family forged Bonds with each other, but Links were special. Their Bond wasn't one created automatically upon the meeting of eyes. A Link's Bond was one forged upon the meeting of souls. At one point or another, the tension between the two human members of a Family would swell to a breaking point. At this point, the Links would be drawn to each other, and have to make a choice. To help, love, and support, or continue hating. If they chose love, the Bond would form, and they would forever be there to support and comfort each other. If not….well, things wouldn't be easy for that Family.

In Kendall and Carlos' case, things boiled over extremely fast, not surprising considering the situation. What was surprising was the speed with which they made their choice. Most Links fight for days on end, refusing to look at each other before they reconcile. These two did it in under an hour. Obviously we weren't the normal Family, but this has never been heard of before! At least, not since…

"Biwdie-Man, come pway wit me!" I was snapped out of my musings by Carlos' little cousin Javi. He was an adorable child, surprisingly intelligent for his young age of three. He was very sweet, considerate, and polite, if a little lacking in timing. His body was constantly giving off soothing pheromones, obviously being secreted from his pores due to a need to please and befriend everybody. I knew he was an only child, but he seemed so desperate for attention. I wasn't yet sure if he was so used to it he was spoiled, or if he actually rarely received it. From his parents' behavior, I was leaning towards the latter, though hoping for the former. I'd heard stories of child neglect and abuse humans commit from my fathers, but I was terrified to believe it. Humans weren't really that bad…were they?

"Of course, Javi-Bo. What do you want to play?" He started giggling madly. I could tell he was laughing at me, but I had no idea why. "Have I said something?"

"Y-you said my name wong!" He managed to squeak out between giggles. "It's jus Javi, naw Javi-Bo!" I chuckled, thoroughly enjoying the child's antics.

"No, Javi, I added the Bo to the end. In my language, when you add Bo to the end of someone's name, it means 'little one'. It's a way of letting a child know you love them." His eyes went round as saucers, a small gasp of air coming from his throat.

"You wuv me, Biwdie-Man?" I nodded, smiling. It was hard not to love a child like this. I imagine Carlos must not have been that different growing up. All of a sudden, I was hard pressed to stay standing as Javi latched himself onto my legs, trembling. "Wiw you be my Daddy, Biwdie-Man?" I was stunned.

"But you already have a Father, Javi-Bo. Why would you want me to be your Father?" He trembled harder.

"He nebuh say he wuv me anymo. Mama neiduh."

I saw red.

How DARE they? How could they POSSIBLY have the nerve?! Javi was a child! A small, innocent child with a beautiful little heart! He was smart, considerate, and polite, and they don't even tell him they love him?! This was unacceptable.

"What else do they do, Javi-Bo?" I scooped him up into my arms, curling my wings in a protective shell around us. He buried his head into my shoulder, desperate for a little attention.

"Dey take aww my toys when I too woud. Sometime Mama don' gib me dinnew if I naughty. And when I bweak sometin' Daddy….hit me." That was it. This wasn't just neglect. This was abuse. Child abuse. The only thing keeping me from flying downstairs and strangling the brutes that did this was the tiny child in my arms. His shirt had ridden up his back when I lifted him, exposing bruises all over his back. In the shape of a large fist.

Someone was going to pay.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall POV<strong>

I needed this. I needed it so bad. I had been in so much pain, and Carlos of all people somehow swooped right in and took it all away. Kissing him was a little awkward in my mind, not really sure it was right for me to kiss my boyfriend's brother. But every touch from his hand on my cheek siphoned off a little bit of the pain, every kiss taking away some of my anxiety. Maybe this was wrong, but I could care less. I needed to know I was loved and cared for, by anybody! And Carlos was definitely doing a good job of that. His lips were so soft and gentle. If somehow I managed to make Logan stay in love with me, I don't think I'd mind sharing him with Carlos. Things between us would be so perfect…

"Carlos, please don't let me hurt anymore. I need you. I need you to keep me steady and strong." I pulled away only long enough to say that before kissing him again. I loved that we could kiss without things getting hot and heavy. It was so sweet, patient, caring. I never wanted this to end.

"I'll never let you hurt, Kendall. You're always so strong for everyone. Let me be strong for you." He slowly ran his fingers through my hair, lovingly reassuring me that it was alright. I didn't know if Logan would be okay with this, but he had hurt me. He had hurt me so bad, and while I wasn't doing this to hurt him, I was in too much pain to really care if he was a little hurt by this.

A sudden explosion of noise from downstairs cut off my response. We both pulled back, looking towards the stairway where we could hear screams, both in fear and anger, breaking plates, and lots of feet pounding. He both stood, me taking his hand as I led the two of us downstairs to investigate. What we found was nothing short of terrifying.

Everyone had gone bat-crap crazy. Carlos' parents were holding a distressed Javi, who was crying out for his Daddy. All of the cousins in the room were pounding on James' back, his wings keeping them from reaching his front. Broken plates were strewn across the floor, the various aunts and uncles yelling at Javi's mother. As we walked in, we were barely able to see why everyone was so upset.

James was strangling Manuel, Javi's Father.

Carlos cried out, running towards James, somehow managing to duck under his wing and pull of one James' arms.

"James, stop! Stop, you'll kill him!" He kept pulling on James arm.

"It's no less than he deserves! I'm going to kill him, consequences be damned!" Carlos final had had enough, tackling James, his uncle falling free of James' hands and dropping to ground, gasping for breath.

"James, what is wrong with you?! What could he have possibly done?" Javi broke free from Carlos' parents.

"Daddy!" Instead of running to his half-dead Father on the ground, he ran to James, clinging tightly to him, crying. "No more, Daddy. I no wike it!" James stooped down and picked him up, holding him tight against his chest. All of us froze in shock. Javi was calling James… 'daddy'?

"Shh, it's alright, Javi-Bo, I'm done. No more." James held the little boy's face to his chest, hiding his tears from everyone else.

"James, why the heck were you trying to kill Javi's Dad?" I asked. James eyes narrowed dangerously, lokking down at Manuel in disgust.

"He was abusing him. That disgusting beast was abusing Javi-Bo, and I won't allow it. Nobody touches him anymore. Not without me there to watch every last move they make. From this moment forth, he is _mine_." The venom in his voice actually made Carlos step back, nervous about getting too close and setting him off.

"Lies! The creature lies! I would never abuse my son!" Gabriela, Javi's mother, cried out.

"First of all, he's no longer your son. He's mine. Second, the body emits a certain pheromone when you lie, and Javi's body doesn't seem to have every produced it in the first place. My son did not lie!" His posture was obviously hostile. I had no doubt that he'd be attacking her if he wasn't holding his 'son'.

"You can't just take him! That's against the-" She was suddenly silent, her lips moving, but no sound coming out. I looked back at James. His feathers were bristling, his fingers lengthening and turning into black talons. His teeth grew sharper, glinting in the light. But most frightening were his eyes. They had turned the most terrifying shade of red, his pupils surrounded by a ring of gold, the whites of his eyes pitch black. He looked utterly terrifying. I had no idea what was going on, but I was afraid.

"James…" I whispered, hoping he heard me. He tensed, suddenly turning back to me, his eyes their normal hazel color. When he saw how freaked out I was, I'm guessing his impulses put into place by the Bond kicked in. I was suddenly his priority.

"Kendall, Sa-Sa, don't be afraid." He raised a hand, slowly walking towards me like I was an animal about to snap. Please, he was the animal here!

"W-what was that?" I was tempted to leave, not liking the stares of the entire family on me.

"My Setar, my gift. I can cut off senses and bodily functions like speech and movement." He looked around, noticing the stares of Carlos' family on us. He let out a sigh. "Why don't we sit down, and I'll answer any questions everyone has?" There was a general consensus among the group to agree. We all had questions, and it was past due for answers. While Carlos' parents both sat down immediately, everyone else seemed conflicted. It was rather late, and most of the kids were tired. Most of them offered up some reason to leave, some leaving more quickly than others. Finally, it was just Carlos, his parents, Manuel, Gabriela, James, Javi, and I. I had no idea how Logan managed to sleep through all of this.

"Where did everybody go?" Speak of the Devil, and he shall appear.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan POV<strong>

I had been having the most wonderful dream. I was floating on a cloud, my eyes closed as I enjoyed the gentle sunlight all around me. Everything had been so peaceful.

At least, until I woke up. The first thing I heard was a lot of shouting. Then there was some clanging. Then the sound of shattering ceramics. That was what finally woke me up. I sat up, hissing in pain at the awful ache in my back. I turned, seeing my wings. I sighed, rubbing the sore spots where I had accidentally slept on them. I stumbled over to the bathroom, not hearing any more noise downstairs. I must have imagined it.

Looking in the mirror, I saw a boy with wings (which were admittedly quite pretty), tear stains on his face, and a sad look in his eyes. I sighed, knowing I was going to have to face the music sooner or later. I rinsed off my face and poured some water in my hair to rinse out the gel. I let my hair flop like it was wont to do. Opening the closet, I grabbed the biggest towel I could find and started wrapping it around my chest. I managed to make an 'x' across my back, tying the ends of the cloth on my left side. Satisfied that most of my torso was covered, I headed towards the stairs. I was still exhausted, but the little bit of sleep I had rejuvenated me enough to walk and talk.

As I headed down the stairs, I couldn't help but notice how quiet it was. My family was never this quiet, what happened? Coming around the corner, I saw the whole living room and dining room were a mess. Stuff was everywhere! I couldn't believe what a mess the place was. My parents, Carlos, Kendall, and James were seated at the dining table, Javi in James' lap. Uncle Manuel and Aunt Gabriela were just standing across from James, seething in anger. I felt so confused.

"Where did everybody go?" They all turned to me, Javi's face brightening greatly when he saw me.

"Wogie! You awake!" He started to hop up off of James' lap, but James held him tighter. I had obviously missed something.

"What happened in here? Where did everybody go?"

"They left, Mijo. It's late, and they needed to get some rest." Dad told me. I nodded.

"But what happened?"

"That's what we're about to discuss. Come sit down." I hesitantly nodded before sitting down between Kendall and my Dad. I reached over to take Kendall's hand, to which he hesitated only for a second before grabbing my hand in his. I could tell he was still a little hurt, but was no longer angry. I was so relieved. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze to try to apologize. He gave me two squeezes back, our own little code to say 'it's alright'. "Now, what is James talking about? Did you….Manuel, did you really abuse Javier?" I gasped. That's what the fight had been about? No, it couldn't be true. Javi was so sweet and innocent, how could anyone touch him. Half of me was terrified, half was beyond furious.

"Of course not! I would never-"

"Tell the truth!" I shouted, anger and rage pulsing through me. Part of it was mine, but most of it felt like it was coming from inside me, but not from me. "Answer the question. Truthfully!" My eyes itched when I spoke to them, but I ignored it. I was too angry. Carlos and Kendall were both staring at, shocked and partly scared looks on their faces. James looked shocked, but understanding at the same time. My uncle's lips trembled, almost like something was trying to force his mouth open. He finally talked.

"Yes! I abused him! I beat him and starved him and made sure he was miserable! He was ruining our lives, and I couldn't take it anymore!" Manuel and Gabriela both looked mortified, eyes wide, mouths gaping. Papi was almost scary to look at, he was so mad. He stood up, grabbed both of them, and bent them forward, pulling out the handcuffs he always had on hand. He started listing their Miranda Rights, instructing Carlos to go call the station when he was done. Carlos ran to the kitchen, where I could vaguely hear the dialing of the phone and his hushed whispers.

"Uncle Manuel….how could you?" He didn't answer. Neither of them made a sound, even when the police showed up to take them away. This morning, Everything was okay….now Javi was pretty much an orphan, and Papi was having to go through the pain of locking up his own brother. When they were finally gone, we all just kinda sat around in shock. I was worried for Javi, but looking at him, he seemed so content just lying against James' chest. His eyes were closed, and a small smile graced his face.

"Well…I know this must be hard for all of you, but why don't you go ahead and ask your questions? Get your mind off of all of this excitement?" James suggested. We looked around at each other, nodding.

"Okay." I said. Things were changing. Now was the time to try to find out as much as we could about the end result. I looked over at Kendall, smiling softly. He returned the smile, leaning over to kiss my cheek. I couldn't help the blush that spread across my face. Everybody needs a little love in their lives. I'm just lucky enough to have Kendall to give me mine.

* * *

><p>Me: Okay, super long chapter. I was originally going to have the conversation in this one too, but I needed to stop myself. Again, I'm so sorry it took so long, but I'm (hopefully) going to be updating more. I've found my muse again. Now, for a few important things.<p>

Everybody should go read everything ever written by henderlover. I love that girl to death, and she has some INSANE talent!

Some points of pronunciation.

Akayo – Uh-Kae-Yo

Moya – Moe-Yuh

Bo – Bwoh (like how it's pronounced in Chinese)

Setar – Suh-Tare (rhymes with hare)

For updates and behind the scenes sort of stuff on the progress of each chapter, and my other endeavors, follow me on Twitter. My account is DeSeanyBoy

This story is officially dedicated to Jane, a little girl whose dying wish was to meet BTR. They agreed to meet her and were getting prepared to go out to see her when she died. That little girl died happy knowing her own personal angels were coming to see her. I'd like you all to help rally support on Facebook and Twitter and every other social media you use to try to get the boys to sing at her funeral. Let's do it for Jane.

Me: Okay, that's all done. If you have any questions on pronunciation I missed, just send me a Direct Message, leave it in a review, or contact me on Twitter. Until next time!


	6. I Thought You Were On My Side

Me: So, I know this is really late, but school got really hectic, and it was just too much when mixed with a bit of a family emergency, so I had to come home, and then I had to spend two months looking for a job, and then I ended up getting two in the same day, and just a little while ago, I had a bit of an accident while working in the garage and accidentally cut off my right thumb. I'm not joking. Thankfully, it was the dead of winter, and we were able to get it on ice and safely reattached. I can't use it yet cause it's so heavily bandaged, but my doctor told me it should be fully functional once the skin's healed up. So yeah…I've been super busy.

Logan: Great, your torture has ended, and now mine resumes.

Me: Why so snarky, sparky?

Logan: Oh, I don't know, maybe because you're about to put my heart through more hell!

Me: Oh come on, the beginning of the worst is over!

Logan: Beginning of the-, wait what?!

Me: Aren't I awful?

Carlos: Yeah, you're pretty cruel.

James: Says the guy who's getting the guy of his dreams, and that guy's boyfriend.

Kendall: Who says he's getting me?

Me: You two kissed…a lot. It's kind of obvious.

CK: ….

James: What about me? Nobody's really showing me love!

Javi: What 'bout me, Daddy?

James: Oh, sweetheart, that's not exactly what-

Me: Before we start giving Javi "The Talk," I need somebody to do the disclaimer!

Javi: **He don' own anyting!**

* * *

><p><strong>I Thought You Were On My Side<strong>

**Logan POV**

I remember the conversation we had with James after my aunt and uncle were arrested with disturbing clarity. It wasn't horrifying, scary, or mentally scarring in any way. I just remember it really well. Whenever I think of it, it's almost like I'm watching it happen on a screen. I'm still not sure why. I just know that we learned a lot from James that day. Some things, I wish we hadn't.

After we had agreed to the conversation, we all just sat there awkwardly for a while. I knew we all had questions, but I wasn't sure any of us knew how to broach the subject. I think we were all ready to just give up and go do whatever we all planned to do, when Kendall lost it.

"Cripes, somebody just say something already! All this awkward sitting around is stressing me out!" He got up to leave, but before I could comfort him, Carlos was already all over it. He stood up and got in front of Kendall, holding both sides of his face gently, standing on his tiptoes to press their foreheads together.

"Shhh, just breathe, Kendall. I'm right here." Instead of Kendall snapping at Carlos like I expected, he held Carlos' face too, actually calming down. What the heck? Even I couldn't calm Kendall down when he got stressed or angry! How Carlos managed it, especially when they were fighting over me, I had no clue. "There you go, Kenny. Just relax."

"Thank you, Carlos. Thank you so much." To the horror of everyone around, except James, which didn't surprise me somehow, and my heartbreak, Kendall gave Carlos a small kiss. It was brief, and very gentle, but intimate. And it hurt me.

But before I could react stupidly, a thought occurred to me. What right did I have to be outraged by the kiss? I had cheated on Kendall not once, but twice in the same day. Whatever Kendall did then, I deserved it. But I couldn't hold back the choked sob that managed to escape my lips. Nobody heard it except James, who was immediately by my side, Javi clutched to his chest.

"I'll explain why that happened too, alright, Akayo? He's not trying to hurt you by it, I promise." I nodded, not trusting my voice. I didn't realize I was crying until Javi touched my cheek with his hand.

"Why you cwyin' Wogie? Awe you huwt?"

"It's hard to explain, Javi-Bo. Things are just very hard for Logan right now." Although unsatisfied with the answer, Javi accepted it.

"Okay, Daddy. If it hewps you Wogie, I wuv you." I giggled a little and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Javi." I risked a glance over to Kendall and Carlos, who were wrapped in a tight embrace, Kendall's cheek resting on Carlos' head. "At least somebody does…"

"Alright, enough of all this romantic stuff! I want to know why my son has wings, why everyone is making out with everybody else, and what exactly you're planning to do now that you've found your Prince. Start explaining, Mr. James, if that's even your real name!" I really wasn't surprised that Papi snapped like that. He never was the most subtle of men. Obviously, it's something he had passed on to Carlos. He was about as subtle as a rampaging rhino.

"Well, if our humans would kindly join the rest of their family, I'll get right on it." James had taken Javi back to their seat, stroking his unofficial son's back. As late as it was, Javi was still wide awake, which is never too good for a boy his age. Even more so for a boy that had been suffering from abuse.

That still shocked me to my core. I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that Javi, sweet little Javi, was being abused and neglected by his own _parents_! Granted, I didn't see Javi as often as some of the others in the family, but he was always well behaved. Sure, little kids always try to behave better when they're not at home, but we were family. I think he'd act relatively the same around us as he did at home, maybe even happier and more relaxed since he didn't have to worry about punishment.

At least, not immediately after his supposed 'misbehavior'.

I suppressed a shudder at the thought as Kendall took his seat next to me, with Carlos next to him. I tried my best to ignore the awful piercing pain in my heart seeing Carlos reach out and take Kendall's hand, soothingly rubbing his thumb against the back of my boyfriend's hand. Instead, I looked over the table at Jame-, er, Moya, trying to silently ask him for reassurance. And somehow, the gentle, patient smile he gave me helped.

"Okay. I know this whole situation is confusing, and the dramatics of our little love affairs certainly didn't simplify matters. Please, ask any questions you might have, and I will do my utmost to answer suitably, should it be within my rights." I couldn't help but wonder if Moya spoke English as a secondary language, or if he was just very polite. He spoke so properly and correctly. Not that I was complaining, it was always refreshing to hear someone speak without some of the modern slang that everyone was so fond of.

"What do you mean, 'within your rights', dear?" Sweet Mama, always trying to avoid upsetting anyone. Still, her little pet names made everyone feel at ease around her. She was just naturally motherly, and it showed. Although, I couldn't help but agree with her question.

"There are some secrets of my people that I am not allowed to disclose without express permission from my Kings. We do not try to be a secretive people, but I'm sure you can agree that there are some things others just do not need to concern themselves with. But if you should ask such a question, I assure you, I will ask my Kings to allow either I or someone else to inform you. After all, not only have you raised our young Prince into a fine young man," he paused for a moment, turning and winking in my direction. I couldn't help but blush like a schoolgirl. "-but you are also the parents of his Mark. As such, you are entitled to know more about our society than others, and might even be allowed into our great city in the sky."

"What?! But I thought humans weren't allowed there under any circumstances!" Leave it to Carlos to be the first to ask a question about his favorite obsession.

"There are only a few exceptions. Obviously, Marks are allowed, seeing as they are members of Mated Families. And the parents and siblings of a Mark are allowed, but only with an escort. Then, there are those who perform a great service to our people, such as saving a stranded Aviad, or, as is the case with Logan, raising an orphaned Aviad until their Inheritance. And, of course, there are political associates that we have dealings with, but they are escorted directly to the government building, and are not allowed views of the rest of our city. Each guest has different levels of clearance. Seeing as you two are family members of a Mark, and you saved one of us, you shall be granted access to everything, except the Kings' bedroom and the Temple." Made sense to me. Actually, it seemed like the most logical thing I'd heard all day, which is just a little sad, thinking about it like that.

"Okay, so we get to go to some city in the sky. Great, sky cities and flying people. What's life coming to?" I think we all rolled our eyes at Papi. Always melodramatic and over-the-top. And the funniest part was, he didn't act that way to lighten the mood. He really just reacted like that.

"I tink it's essiting! I get to go lib wid Daddy in duh clouds!" Javi started bouncing with excitement. James hugged him a little tighter, half out of love, half trying to keep him still. Carlos gently squeezed Kendall's hand, making him smile at my brother. It hurt to see the three men who are supposed to be in love with me happy without even acknowledging me. I could feel my wings droop a little.

"Um, I'm sorry, but I'm still confused about all these things you keep talking about. Could you maybe just explain from the beginning? You came here looking for the Prince, but how did you know where to look?" Mama asked. I had taken for granted that I was, mostly, up to speed on things, but I completely forgot my parents didn't really know anything.

"Of course. Well, for proper introductions, my name is Moya Stirmchuil. Among humans, I am known as James Diamond, a name given to me by a man I rescued who believed my teeth to be made of diamonds because of the way they shine. I am the First Guard of my people. This means that I am meant to be the Crowned Prince's chief protector, mentor, and lover. Do you follow?" Mama nodded. "Now, I am Logan's Mate. A Mate is our Aviad Soulmate."

"Well, how do you know? You can't possibly guess out of the billions and trillions of people out there, can you?" Papi crossed his arms, clearly not pleased with where this conversation was going.

"Aviads are much more primal than humans in some ways. Our 'beast sides' are more dominant than our 'human sides' in certain aspects of our lives. Foremost among them is the matter of Mated Families. Our inner creatures are able to recognize those that can give us the best children. Now, that's just on an instinctual level. Mixed with our higher cognitive functions, we feel a literal attraction to them, like a magnet. This is known as the Pull. We don't feel the full effects of the Pull until our Mates and Marks are of mating age, when they come into their Inheritance on their sixteenth birthday. Before this, we merely have the feeling that we should be around them, like a close friend. On their birthday, the Pull takes full effect, and a look in their eyes cements the Bond."

"Why?" Kendall broke in. "Why do you have to have eye contact? Why can't you just see them and, boom, you know?"

"Because the eyes are the windows to the soul." Surprisingly, the answer didn't come from James, but from Mama. I gave her a questioning look, wondering how she could possibly know. "A young Aviad told that to me when I was in school. I've never forgotten that, or him." James was obviously intrigued

"You've met one of us before?" She nodded. "Might I ask, did you happen to learn his name? Few of us venture to earth, beyond the members of the Guard."

"I did, actually. He told me to call him Dana."

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos POV<strong>

James was quiet for a minute. He had his head down, like he was thinking, so I wasn't sure what he was about to do. When his shoulders started shaking, I thought, maybe, he might be crying, but then he threw his head back, and laughed. It was deep, very genuine. You could tell it came from his gut. Of course, when he started laughing, it made Javi giggle. Thankfully, that lowered the tension levels, and I could feel that we all started relaxing some.

"You're the girl in his famous story! Oh, he loves to tell it to us. He never tires of repeating the tale of the little human girl who thought to marry him as thanks for saving her cat!" I was kinda dumbstruck. That didn't sound like Mama. But one look at her face said that it really was her. James eventually calmed himself enough to wipe the tears from his eyes. "I was still a hatchling when that happened. I had only had my wings for twenty six years when he flew home in a panic, searching for his Mate."

Wait…..what?

"Did you say twenty six years?" Papi asked. "You don't look a day over seventeen. Just how old are you, anyhow?" James got this smug look on his face. Was he waiting for someone to ask that question?

"I am 94 years old as of last month." I plugged my ears before their drums could be blown to smithereens.

Yep…he was waiting for it.

"94 YEARS OLD?!" Papi screamed. "YOU NASTY, DISGUSTING, SLIMY PEDOPHILE! I OUGHTA ARREST YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW, WHETHER OR NOT YOU-"

"No! No' my daddy!" Javi was panicked, already looking teary, with a little snot running from his nose. "I don' wan' daddy to go to j-ja-jail!" Here came the waterworks. Next to me, Kendall looked decidedly awkward. I would too if I was at his house and his little, abused cousin was clinging desperately to some strange man who he had just decided was his new Father that very same day. Who wouldn't?

"Why don't I just take him upstairs to cool down? You boys are the ones who really need to talk right now." With lots of tugging, pushing, and what I still think were whispered promises of sex, Mama was able to get Papi out of the room and upstairs, leaving the four of us sitting at the table, a crying Javi slowly drifting to sleep in James' arms. I could feel Kendall tensing next to me, so I scooted a little closer, holding his hand. He gave me a small smile in return.

"You're really 94?" I almost jerked back in surprise. Logan had been so quiet since Uncle Manuel and Aunt Gabriela were taken away, I nearly forgot he was there. I noticed the somber expression he had on, and the way his wings were drooping. It made me feel like crap. All of this Bonding stuff was supposed to be for Logie, and here we all were, focusing on everything but him. What kind of Soul Mates were we?

"Yes, I am. Our people have incredibly long lifespans, Akayo. My parents alone have lived longer than this country has been independent of England's rule." I almost lost track when James called Logie by his original name. It was really weird hearing it, especially when it was being used to refer to the boy I had grown up with having a human name. I didn't think I'd ever get used to it.

"But then what about…" Logan looked over at me and Kendall out of the corner of his eye. He just learned he'd live for hundreds of years, maybe more, and he's worried about us? His selflessness was another blow to my guilt gland. Why hadn't I been more concerned with Logan?

"They will too. There's a simple ceremony they will have to undergo in The Temple that will bind their lives to ours. There is still a chance that they might pass before we do, but it rarely happens. Please, do not worry about death and loss, my Love. Right now we should be celebrating! You've been found, our Family is already complete, with only one Bond still needing to be established, your cousin is safe from his parents. Today is a happy day!" He flashed his brilliant smile at us in an attempt to lighten the mood. I think it would have worked if Logan wasn't all depressed, Kendall wasn't hurt, and I didn't feel guilty. "Please smile. All of you. I cannot bear to see my Family hurting like this."

"How can we? Yesterday, our lives were great! Then you came along and ruined everything! I don't know where any of us stand as far as relationships or love, but I know that I want you gone! All of this heartache and grief is your fault!" Logan jerked his head towards Kendall in shock. I just gaped.

"Kendall, what's the matter with you? How could you say that? You know he can't control any of this, and neither can I!" Logan was quickly turning beet red, which was never a good sign. What worried me more was the way his eyes started changing colors, like they did earlier. His irises turned gold, with a thin ring of shocking green around the pupils, and the whites turned Black. "Why don't you just go-"

"Akayo!" Logan turned to James with a start, his eyes changing back to normal. "Please, don't be angry with Kendall. He is correct. If I hadn't come, much of this would not have happened." He held up a hand to stop Logan before he could interrupt. "But the fact is, I did come, and we will have to live with the consequences. But they don't have to be bad consequences. There's no need to fight amongst ourselves as to who gets who, or who is left alone and heartbroken. We are a Family! As the Dominant in this Family, I'm telling you to start acting like it!" This time, it was James' eyes that changed, but not like they did before. This time, they simply flashed all white for half a second before returning to their normal Hazel color.

Suddenly, it was like all of the tension and angst was gone. I wasn't worried about Kendall being with Logan, or James being with Kendall, or Logan being with James. It was like, I stopped viewing the situation as which couples would pull through this. Instead, I saw it the way it was meant to be: All four of us, together. No fighting, no jealousy, no pain. Just love, happiness, bliss. My vision started going all wacky, like it did just before I kissed Kendall. I could see something on the surface of the table between us.

A white, mist-like substance was hiding it, but I could see the four of us lying together, naked as the day we were born. Logan was at the center, my left arm cradling him against my chest, with his head on my right arm. Kendall was pressed against his back, wrapping his arms around Logie's middle, his feet intertwined with mine. James was behind Kendall, his long arms surrounding all of us, his right hand on my back, his left reaching up and around our heads to hold my right hand, the same arm that Logan was using as a pillow.

I couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped my lips, my heart suddenly aching for that vision to become real. I wanted that for us, so badly it hurt deep in my chest. My cheeks felt wet, but I wasn't sure if I was crying or not. Before I could stop it, everything started going dark, my sight completely shrouded just before I hit the ground.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Huren POV<strong>_

"_What do you mean, you're calling them home? Our baby is still out there, Yakolam! Helpless, alone, maybe dying, and you want to call off the search?!" Tears cascaded down my cheeks, my heart aching beyond belief knowing my Dominant wanted to give up on our baby, our precious little Akayo. _

"_Huren-ga, it has been a month. The trail is colder than ice. The only way we could find him now would be if we happened to stumble across him, through sheer luck! You know how many Humans there are. You know the odds that there are thousands of other infants that could look exactly like him." I saw red._

"_Are you suggesting that I would not recognize my own child when I saw him?! That I would mistake him for some _human _baby?! How dare you! I thought you were on my side!" My eyes were burning, and it was not from the stream of tears still running down my face. No, this burn was my Setar begging to be unleashed, wanting to make others experience the pain I felt._

"_I am always on your side, and I know you will always be able to set him apart. But the rest of our people might not. Moya could find him if he was older, but the Pull is not yet strong enough to show him where our child is without him being within a mile from him. You cannot possibly ask him to scour the Earth, mile by mile until Akayo is found! He could be moving, maybe not of his own power, but moving nonetheless. Moya wants him home just as badly as we do, my Love. There is simply no reliable method we could employ to find him before his Inheritance."_

"_But that won't be for another 15 years! I can't go that long without my baby, Yakolam. Not 'I won't,' but 'I can't.' I want him home! Now!" I could feel my body trembling in exhaustion. I had barely slept more than an hour a day since Akayo had been taken, and I doubted that would change anytime soon. Yakolam glared at my shaking limbs._

"_You didn't sleep last night, did you?" I looked down in shame._

"_How can I? This guilt is destroying me, Yakolam-gan. I let him be taken, from right under my nose!" I wanted to break down, to collapse in my lover's arms and cry until I fell into sleep's comforting embrace. But I could not. My body would not relax its tense stance. Yakolam pulled me to his chest, holding my head to his bare chest, releasing calming pheromones into the air. I couldn't stop my legs from finally giving out from under me, Yakolam keeping me up with his strong arms._

"_It was not any fault of yours, nor mine, or anyone's but the thief's. He will be punished most severely for his crime, I swear this to you. But our men our exhausted and their families ache for them to return home. I beg of you, Huren, allow me to call off the search. Let them come home. Let them rest. Allow yourself to rest. Not sleeping as you have been is not good for our son." He sat us down on a lounge, reaching around my body to cup my slightly rounded belly. "Will you let your grief for one lost son destroy your second? Would you let this child here, in your belly, suffer from poor care, because you did not focus on him as you are Akayo?" Sobs broke free of my lips at this, more guilt consuming me._

"_N-no. But what if I let something horrible befall him as well?" He pulled me closer to him._

"_I will not allow it. We will up the patrols around the city. No one shall enter or exit without being checked. But Huren, I will not allow you to restrict our child's freedoms because you fear for his safety. He will be protected, but not suffocated. I won't have him resenting us for it." I wanted to protest. I wanted to scream and shout that he would be within my sight at all times, that he would never be alone, not even for a second. But a more rational side of me, a part of me that was focused on continuing on with life, unclouded by grief over Akayo's abduction, told me that Yakolam was right._

"_I know… but I cannot stop myself from being terrified that this might happen again." There was a soft knock on the door, followed by a momentary pause before my Mark and Mour'pare peeked in._

"_Is he-"_

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos POV<strong>

"Is he awake?" I heard somebody say.

"He's coming around. Give him some space." That voice… that was Mama. I opened my eyes, only to close them again and groan. Of course, the light right above me was on. Turning my head to the side, I slowly reopened my eyes. Sitting next to me was Mama, concern clear on her face. Behind her was James, looking just as worried.

"What happened?" I went to sit up, but Mama pushed me back down.

"You fainted. Are you alright, Mijo? Do feel sick?" I shook my head, groaning when it started to hurt.

"No, not at all. I don't know what happened. One second, James is calming all of us down, and the next I'm having this weird dream." James stepped forward after I said that.

"Ma'am, might I have a moment alone with Carlos? I may be able to help determine the cause of his fainting spell." Mama looked like she wanted to disagree, but she just sighed and got up.

"Be careful with him." Was all she said before she left the room, closing the door behind her. It wasn't until then that I noticed that I was in my room.

"James, what happened? How did you… how did I… what?" I must have looked like somebody who had just played an intense game of Dizzy Bat.

"You fainted after I gave the Dominant's Command. I carried you here to your room while Kendall and Akayo fetched your parents. You were unconscious for the entire night. It's morning already." Mama wasn't there to stop me from jerking upright then.

"Morning?! I've got to get to school!" James kept me from getting out of bed by putting an arm on either side of me and leaning forward until I had to lie down to avoid being head-butted.

"School has been canceled today. For our Family, at least. I contacted some other members of The Guard last night after we had you settled in. They are at the school explaining our current situation." As much as I appreciated that he did that, I was more preoccupied with his shirtless form leaning over me. He really was gorgeous, and a certain part of me was reacting quite strongly to his proximity. A part of me that happened to nudge him in the stomach, making him look down, and making me realize that I was naked under the sheets. "I appear to be affecting you." He said with a smirk.

"I-it's just morning wood! You've got nothing to do-"

"I know that I am the cause, Carlos. You don't have to deny it. After all, I've already seen it." He winked salaciously at me, making me feel just that much harder.

"Wh-when would you have seen it?" I barely managed to whisper my question, feeling the blood rushing to my face. He leaned in close, his mouth right next to my ear.

"When I removed your clothing last night. I had to be sure you weren't injured. Although, imagine my surprise when I found a part of you that just doesn't match the rest of you in size." He leaned down even more, our chests touching, his arms still a cage on either side of my head. He pulled his head back just enough to look me in the eyes before he, quite passionately, kissed me.

I tackled him.

* * *

><p><strong>James POV<strong>

When I kissed Carlos, I knew it would be the final Bond formed between our Family and, as such, would have a more noticeable effect on us. I wasn't expecting to be shoved onto my back and kissed in such a way that made me, the Dominant of our Family, want to submit. Carlos was a beast, ravaging my mouth with his tongue, his lean body holding mine down. All I could do was wrap my arms around him and kiss back. I didn't manage to gain any ground. He was totally in control.

I was very aware that the only things separating our bodies from fully connecting were my jeans, which felt too tight, and a very thin, white sheet. When he brought his knees under him to gain more leverage, I managed to catch a glimpse of his rear. If it wasn't the most delicious looking rear I had ever seen, I don't know what was. Tan, perfectly rounded, looking perfectly delectable. I had to feel it, touch it, and have my wicked way with it. I was no sexual deviant, and had only rarely seen another's nude form, but his was divine! Perhaps the Bond was affecting me more than what I had already experienced, but he was making my blood pound out of control.

Mating pheromones were oozing off his skin, supercharging the air with lust. Our movements became frenzied, and the only air that seemed to satisfy my lungs was the air I was pulling from his mouth. We wouldn't have consummated our Bond, I know that for a fact, but I have no doubt that had we not been interrupted, something of a carnal nature would have come to pass.

"Looks like the boss is finally gettin' some!" Came a lewd voice from the doorway. Looking over, I saw my Second in command standing there, looking rather smug. Feeling oddly possessive of my lover's body, I let my wings emerge, pushing Carlos behind them to preserve his modesty.

"Quentus. What do you want?" He simply chuckled.

"Relax, you can take care of your blue balls in a minute. I'm just reporting on the meeting between me and the Principal." When I didn't respond, he continued. "She said that Carlos, Kendall, and His Royal Highness would be excused from school until further notice, with the condition that they make up any and all work they miss before the next school year begins."

"Is that all?" He nodded, still with that awful smirk of his. "Then go wait downstairs. Sylvia told me breakfast will be ready shortly."

"Okay." He stopped in the doorway, turning around just enough to throw in one last jab. "Try not to scream too much when he nails you." With a naughty wink, he vanished around the corner. I sighed in exasperation, the romantic mood completely destroyed.

"Who was that?" Carlos asked, snaking his arms under my own, hugging my chest from behind.

"Quentus, my Second in Command. He also goes by Dana. Yes, the same Dana that your mother met." Carlos seemed extremely surprised.

"I guess it's true that you stay youthful a long time too." He nuzzled his face right in between the junctures of my wings and my back, an extremely sensitive area for me. His gentle, loving touch caused a shudder to run down my body, and sharp gasp to pass my lips.

"Please, try to avoid touching me there, unless we are in the midst of an activity like the one in which we were so rudely interrupted by Quentus a moment ago." I could sense that he was smirking.

"Oh, so that's a hot spot for you, _James_?" The way he mewled my name brought some of the heat back into the air, but it was time that we talked about his earlier black out.

"Yes, but love, now is not the time. We need to talk about what happened to you." He let out a great, disappointed sigh, sinking back onto the bed. I stood and went to his dresser, rummaging through the drawers until I found some green boxers with the human symbol for 'recycle' on them, and some black, low-hanging sweatpants. I needed some clothing on him to stay focused, but I wasn't about to deny myself a good view of his obscenely luscious behind. Handing him the clothes, I settled myself into the desk chair his mother had occupied before she left.

"You didn't get me a shirt." I tried, but failed, to avert my eyes as he wiggled his way into the pants I grabbed for him. "And these sweats are a little too big. They're hanging half-off my butt."

"That was intentional. Your chest is much too exquisite to cover up, as is your rear end." The faintest pink blush colored his cheeks as he finally at down on the bed, most of him covered. "Now, describe what happened after I issued the Dominant's Command. And be as descriptive as you can."

"Well…" And as he went on to describe what happened, I could not stop my eyes from growing wider and wider until it felt as though they might fall out of my head. This couldn't be! It couldn't be possible, could it? This was unheard of, even among the greatest of the Gifted in our history. And he was a human! "…and then just when they started coming in, I woke up."

"Carlos, this is…" I could feel his panic rising when I didn't complete my thought. "It's nothing bad, Carl-"

"Yo, Boss man! Sylvia says if you two are gonna eat, you need to come down now, cause it's getting cold." I had to hold back a sigh of frustration when my Second interrupted yet again.

"You truly do not understand the concept of good and bad timing, Quentus." He merely shrugged.

"Eh, maybe it's on purpose. I might just be cock blocking you after all the years of you pulling me away from _my _Mate." That time, I did sigh.

"Fine, we're coming." I turned back to Carlos, a gentle smile crossing my face at the confused, partially scared, look on his face. "After you, Love." He just nodded and got up, walking right past Dana. I followed a little more slowly, grabbing my fellow Guard by the arm when he turned to leave. "Quentus, I have a request for you. It is most urgent."

"Yes, sir?" He must have sensed the need for seriousness in my voice, for no snarkiness tainted his voice.

"I need you to summon your Mate here. Maybe even the Laistro." His surprise was nearly tangible.

"The Laistro?! What could be so huge that he needs to come?" He followed my gaze down the hall towards the stairway. "Is it about…?" I nodded.

"Yes. It's about Carlos."

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall POV<strong>

Logan and I were sitting under the Oak tree in his back yard, snuggled close, enjoying the gentle breeze. Ever since James did…whatever he did the day before, everything had been so much smoother between everyone. Before, I was feeling so insecure, so jealous, so angry. I may seem confident to everyone, but at times… I'm not too sure of myself. So when Logan kissed James, and then Carlos, and then James again, well…

But that was done and over with. Sure, I was still a little awkward around James, but it was a lot easier than the disgust and, oddly, insane attraction I was dealing with before. Sure, I knew it wasn't his fault from the beginning, but that didn't keep me from blaming him. But now, it was all in the past, and I was looking towards the, hopefully happy, future I would share with the three men I could call mine.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Logan's mumbled call. "Kendall?" I pulled him a little closer to me, enjoying the contact. But it felt like I was missing something.

"Yeah, Loges?"

"You stayed here last night. I just realized , your family is probably worried about you."

"Nah, they know that if I stay out all night, I'm probably here. It's when I don't come back by lunch the next day that they start to flip-" A thought struck me so suddenly, I knocked Logan over as I sat up in a panic. "Oh my god! My family!" Logan lifted his head from the grass, giving me an irritated look.

"What about them? Didn't you say that they wouldn't freak out until after lunchtime?"

"My family doesn't know! They don't know about ANY of this, and we're supposed to be going to your hometown soon!" How could I forget to tell my family? It wasn't that hard to pick up the phone and tell them the news. Granted, it would've been better to do it in person, probably with some sort of proof. "We've got to go tell them!" Logan _finally_ seemed to understand just how much shit we were gonna be in.

"Oh crap!" Standing to his feet, his wings spread a little wider in his nervousness. I know they were supposed to be retractable, but James said something about not being able to put'em away for at least a week. Something about proper wing development or whatever. We ran inside, our shoes forgotten under the tree, almost crashing into the glass back door. Once inside, we crossed through the kitchen into the main hallway, only to be stopped by some guy hopping off of the stairs into our path.

"And just _where_ do you think you're off to, your Highness? You need to be guarded, and no offence to your mate here, but he doesn't really look qualified to protect you." I looked down at him, not sure whether to be amused or insulted. He was short, smaller even than Carlos, and I doubted he could be over 14. He had milk-chocolate skin, curly black hair, and a thin, wiry sort of frame. His jeans were skin-tight, like James', and he had some weird shirt thing on that looked more like a toga mixed with a vest, leaving a part of his stomach exposed. He wasn't wearing any shoes, though knowing Carlos' mom, that might not be by choice.

"And you think you can, buddy? You look a little young to me." He just smirked.

"I'm old enough to be your Grandfather's grandfather, boy. Show a little respect. As for protection, I can do a lot better than you." Before I could do or say anything else, he was tackling me to the ground. Only, he was different. His body was bigger, covered with black hair. Muscles were bulging out, making him look even huger. Claws replaced his finger and toenails, and his hands and feet turned into paws. As soon as I got some air into my chest and the spots in my eyes stopped dancing, I looked up, only to see in place of his face, a lion's muzzle inches from my nose. I thought I was going to pee my pants.

"Quentus! That's enough!" The lion froze, morphing back into the boy in a second. He got up, leaving me to help myself, and turned to face James standing on the landing of the stairs. His entire body looked like it was radiating heat, anger burning behind his eyes, which looked like they did when he was about to use his Sutter, or whatever it was called. "Leave my Mark be, Quentus, or I assure you, not even your powers will be enough to save you."

"Hey, are you guys coming in here to eat, or am I gonna have to eat it all for you?" Carlos called from the door behind us. We all turned to look, and I thought my jaw was gonna hit the floor.

"Holy shit." Logan spoke for all of us. Carlos was wearing no shirt, no shoes, but I _definitely _wanted some of his service. I had never realized that under his hoodies and vests he had _this _kind of body going for him! His pecs stuck out, and his abs were more than clearly defined, leaving a small valley between them. Biceps and triceps were firm and thick. And though his sweat pants covered his legs, I was sure that they would be just as well-built as the rest of him.

"What? Did I get some honey on my chest? James, I told you I was gonna need a shirt!" No, he could keep his shirt off for as long as he wanted.

"No, Carlos, you spilled nothing on yourself."

"So why are Kendall and Logan staring at me?"

* * *

><p>Me: Ugh, I feel like crap for taking so damn long with this update. But it's up, and chapter 7 is already started. So, that's that. Please review, they all mean so much to me!<p> 


	7. The First Father

Me: Okay, I'm not even going to explain why I've been gone so long, because there's just been too much shit for me to tell you. But I will apologize. My life got way out of hand, I lost track of everything, but I'm reprioritizing myself, and I'm hoping to update more. I won't make you any promises, because I never seem to follow through with them, but I'm trying to get better.

Logan: So, now that we're all together, will things be getting better?

Me: Umm….I have not been given clearance to release that information.

James: But you're the author, who do you even need clearance from?

Me: Top men, James.

James: What does that even mean?

Me: Top. Men.

Kendall: Riiiight.

Carlos: Are you sure you're okay?

Me: (sighs) No, I'm not, but that's not entirely important, now is it?

Carlos: I would think it is.

Me: Just relax, I'll be fine. Disclaimer anyone? No? Alright, **I don't own anything except the Aviads and the plot line. **Oh, and so you know, the whole conversation with Kendall's family has already happened. Unfortunately, I will not be including Katie or Jennifer into this story. Or at least, if I do, it won't be for quite a while. I'm sorry to disappoint those of you who love them, but it seems that they get left by the wayside enough as it is.

* * *

><p><strong>The First Father<strong>

**Logan POV**

After several long and grueling hours explaining _everything_ to Kendall's family, we trudged back to my house, mentally drained beyond belief. I just wanted to lay back against Moya's chest with Kendall curled up into our sides and Carlos laying across my legs. I needed a cuddle. I shivered in the cold October air, only too easily reminded that it was less than a week until November. Minnesota winters were never easy. Kendall noticed my shivering, and being the Knight he is, took off his coat and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Here. You need it more than I do." Thankfully, it covered me well, as I had tucked my wings tight against my back. I went to protest, but seeing as he was wearing a sweater and two shirts, whereas I only had a tee shirt, I not so defiantly acquiesced. As a reassurance he was alright, he gently took my hand, leading us closer to our home: to our Mates. I knew, technically that only James was my Mate, but it was the easiest term to use. I had used it earlier while we ate lunch, and James thought he needed to re-explain the proper term usage to me. It was a tedious conversation.

Upon walking back into the house, I was promptly tackled by a happy blur of tan skin and black hair.

"You're back! I missed you!" Carlos leaned up to kiss my cheek. I couldn't help but blush as I saw he still had no shirt on. "What took so long, you missed dessert! Mama made her special chocolate pie!"

"I missed the pie?!" Kendall shouted, running towards the kitchen. Chuckling at his childishness, I turned back to Carlos.

"His family needed a lot more explaining than ours. After all, they don't have an encyclopedia of Aviad knowledge like we do." I smiled, pulling him closer to me.

"We do? Where is it? Why didn't I know about it? Have you been holding out on me, Logie?" Moya suddenly embraced us from behind Carlos, laying his head down on mine.

"I believe our Prince was referring to you, Carlos. You are very knowledgeable about our people." I couldn't help but lean further into both of my Mates, enjoying their touch, their warmth.

"Oh…that makes me feel silly." He shrugged himself free of our embrace, blushing. "Well, while Kendall tries to find food, what do you guys wanna do?" I looked at him, then at Moya, then back at him. I could only smirk at my idea.

* * *

><p>The remainder of the night was spent enjoying various board games, video games, and shenanigans. Of course, I picked out all the ones that I knew I could beat Carlos at, which only left him flustered and frustrated. Moya spent most of the time just trying to figure out how the controllers worked, fumbling with the buttons and killing his own character more often than not. More than once, Mama had to come take Javi out of the room because we were getting too violent with each other when we lost.<p>

When I started to get hungry, Moya eagerly brought me some grapes and fed them to me like the Roman emperors of old. I felt so safe and loved in his arms. Suddenly, an intense sensation shot all through my body, making me jerk up.

"Ah! What was that?!" I looked back at Moya, who only smiled innocently.

"I was grooming your wings. There are a few bits of dried blood still in them that need to come out, or your feathers could grow together. And you also need to preen them regularly. Just relax, my love, and let me care for them." His explanation left me speechless, a blush spreading across my face.

"But then, what was that…feeling? My wings aren't usually that sensitive." I pulled said wings closer to me, wanting to check if something was wrong with them. I had quickly developed a good amount of control over them, although stretching them out all the way was still uncomfortable.

"Your oil glands." And with that, he had lost me. He must have seen the confused expression on my face, because he continued. "Every Aviad has oil glands at the base of our wings that secrete oil that keeps our feathers healthy and shiny. But they are very sensitive, and extremely private. Only members of a Mated Family can touch them. If even a parent were to touch them, they could be killed." I was in shock. "But worry not, my love. That has not happened in several thousand years. Come, let me groom you." In a sort of nervous trance, I leaned down and let him resume his treatment.

When his fingers first came into contact with my glands, I couldn't stop the moan that passed my lips. He really wasn't joking when he said they were sensitive. It felt like he was pressing an arousal button, and the reaction that followed couldn't exactly be helped. I was shaking as he kept rubbing them, never moving on to my wings.

"W-would you move on, please? Th-that's too intense!" He, thankfully, removed one of his hands, rubbing the small of my back to calm me.

"I have to coax the oil out, Akayo. It's in there, but it's like milking an animal, it needs a little direction." With that he continued with the rubbing, turning me into a withering mess. I swear, I would have finished right then, right there in my pants had a sudden wet heat started running down my back. "There we are. You can breathe easier now, my Prince. The oil is flowing out now."

"Thank God…" I breathed out. Feelings of arousal aside, when he started rubbing the oil into my wings, it had an instantaneous calming effect on me, almost like a tranquilizer. I willingly spread my wings under his practiced hands; letting out soft moans and sighs along the way. He took his time, working the oil between my feathers one at a time, smoothing them down before moving to the next. It was slow going, but I felt so much tension I didn't know I had being released.

Finally, after almost an hour, he was done, bringing me back to lie against his chest. "There. Do you feel better?" I nodded, half asleep from his massage.

"Yeah…so much better…" I could still feel oil seeping out, much slower than it had been, but flowing nonetheless. "The oil…it's getting all over you."

"I do not mind. It spreads your scent to me. It also works as a sort of aphrodisiac." Wait, was he saying what I thought he was saying? Shifting slightly, I could _feel _that he was. He suddenly gripped my hips, pushing me away slightly. "Please, do not tempt me. First Mating is sacred among our people, and should only be done with all members of our family. I have no wish to violate that." Turning around, I could see he was breathing a little heavier, his pupils were dilated, and his eyelids were turning a soft purple. Oil was dripping down his chest, running down the ravines between his muscles, making his skin shine. I could smell it, sweet and musky, mixing with a much heavier scent that wiped all thought from my head. I couldn't stop myself.

I threw myself onto him, smashing our lips together in a frenzy. I had never felt so horny in my entire life! The sight of him, shiny from my oil, chest heaving with breath in an attempt to calm himself, would have been enough to push me over the edge. But that _smell!_ It was just unfair! I wound my fingers into his gorgeous locks, pulling him as close to me as possible. He was kissing me back furiously, flipping us over so that he was hovering above me. It felt _right_ for him to be there, dominating me, showing me my place. I was almost far gone enough to just start ripping off my clothes when, of course, we were interrupted.

* * *

><p><strong>James POV<strong>

After getting over the embarrassment of being found kissing by Akayo's human father, we quickly retired to his bedroom. The both of us were chagrinned enough by what had happened that any desire for sexual activities was erased. He sat awkwardly on his bed, avoiding eye contact with me. I remained standing, looking around his room for the first time. It was very neat, not a thing out of place. There wasn't a speck of dust on any of the surfaces, showing he took cleanliness very seriously.

"Akayo, please be reassured, what you felt-" He cut me off, a blush spreading across his face.

"Can we please, just, not talk about that? I've never acted like that before, and to be caught like that by my dad? I'm mortified." I nodded, standing uncomfortably by the bed.

"Do you desire me to take my leave? I would not wish for you to feel ill at ease while I am around." I made to walk towards the door when I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Please don't go. I….I want you to stay." I raised an eyebrow.

"Would that be wise? I would not want to tempt you inadvertently." I could feel him nod while tightening his grip. "Very well, my love. But allow me to clean up. I don't want to ruin your sheets by being covered in sweat and oil." He slowly let me go. I flashed him a quick smile before I walked into the bathroom.

"Hey, don't you knock?!" I looked up, seeing Kendall trying to cover himself with a towel. His hair was dripping water, small beads of it glistening on his skin. It was clear he had just cleaned himself.

"My apologies, Kendall. I was unaware anyone was in here. I only meant to clean myself before bed." I could see his blush spreading.

"Yeah, I can see you need it. Going a little heavy on the tanning lotion there, aren't you?" I was confused.

"I live in a city in the sky where we are very exposed to the sun. Why would I need a lotion to speed the tanning process?" He just shook his head, laughing.

"Never mind. Just, get cleaned up." I nodded, quickly removing my jeans, not caring if my Mark saw me naked. Ignoring his indignant sputtering, I stepped into the shower, turning the warm water on high, reveling in the feeling. I pulled my wings in, personally not enjoying getting them wet. I washed myself quickly, not wanting to keep Akayo waiting for me longer than necessary.

Hopping out, I took care to dry myself completely before noticing a pair of cotton lounge pants on the counter. Judging by their length, I assumed they were left for me by Kendall. I gratefully pulled them on before walking back to my prince's room. I stopped at the sight that I was met with. Carlos, Kendall, and Akayo were all asleep on the bed, holding each other.

I took a few moments to enjoy it before joining them, climbing in behind Kendall, wrapping my arms around the three of them as best I could, settling in for the night. I counted myself fortunate that I had found my entire Family all in one go, not having to wait years in between finding each of them. And each of them was so wonderful. Akayo, every bit the beautiful, intelligent prince I had expected. Kendall, the stubborn, proud, hockey player that secretly wanted to not have to be in control of things. And Carlos, what a ball of energy he was. So innocent and sweet, but a voracious, sexual beast lurked beneath the surface of his skin, just waiting to be unleashed. Each one of them was a piece of me that I had been missing for _so long._ Finally being with them, finally being complete…it was the greatest gift I could ever think to ask for.

* * *

><p>I awoke early the next morning, well before any of the rest of my Family, and walked across the hall to Carlos' room, where my little Javi was sleeping. Scooping him gently into my arms, I made sure he stayed asleep before I walked downstairs. He felt so light in my arms, I knew I was going to have to follow a strict feeding regime with him to help him put on the needed weight. Children his age should have pudgy little stomachs, round cheeks, and a healthy shine to them. Javi was sickly thin, had sunken cheeks, and was the kind of pale that hinted at serious medical problems. I still had to restrain my rage at the thought of all that he had been through. But I couldn't let it consume me, especially around my son.<p>

I set him down in his special high chair, which had a head rest attached to the back so he could continue to doze while I prepared breakfast. I knew everyone would be hungry when they woke up, and Sra. Garcia had enough on her plate without having to worry about little things like breakfast. He put some eggs in a skillet, cooking them in various styles, still unfamiliar with everyone's eating habits. Loading the toaster, he got out butter, cream cheese, and jelly. Several minutes later, everything from omelets, to sandwiches, to fruit salads were ready; a full, well-balanced breakfast for everyone. But first…

"Javi-Bo. Wake up, sweetheart. It's time for breakfast." Javi slowly blinked his big, owl-eyes open, a yawn slipping past his plump little lips.

"Hungwy, Daddy…" He let out, sleepily rubbing his eyes. "I wanna bagoe." I was unfamiliar with what he was asking for.

"What do you want, baby?" I asked, kneeling next to him. He turned big teary eyes to me, the shock making me completely freeze.

"Pwease, Daddy, I-I wanna bagoe wif cheese. I-I'm so hungwy." A few fat tears leaked out, and I realized he probably hadn't eaten since breakfast or lunch yesterday. There had been so much excitement lately that he couldn't sit still long enough to eat anything. Puzzling over his word for a moment, I finally figured out what he was saying. Picking a Bagel with cream cheese off of the tray I had made, I quickly found a slice of American cheddar in the refrigerator and warmed it in the microwave just enough to melt it.

"Here you go, baby. Do you want anything else?" He nodded around the bite he had already taken. He picked up his sippy cup and shook it.

"Moke!" Guessing that he meant milk, I pulled the gallon out and filled his cup. Some might say that three years old is too old for a sippy cup, but he was _mine_. If I wanted to spoil him rotten, that was entirely up to me. Technically speaking, because I had taken him in, he was just as much Akayo's, Kendall's, and Carlos' child as mine, but we had a sort of silent understanding that, for the time being, decisions about Javi and his well-being would be left solely to me.

"Here you go, Javi-Bo. Just for you." I ran my fingers through his soft black hair, watching as he devoured his bagel before moving on to his milk. Halfway through the cup, he started nodding off again. Pulling the cup out of his mouth, I picked him up and carried him to the couch in the living room. There, I pulled off his pajama top and bottoms, leaving him in his underwear, and proceeded to cuddle him into my chest.

Aviads are extremely tactile creatures. We bond and show love through physical touch. It was one reason we rarely wore shirts, besides the obvious. Because of the claim I had staked on Javi, I needed to cover him in my scent, let everyone know just who he belonged to. And just who would be the one to kill them if they tried to take him away. Wrapping my wings around us, I let myself doze off, thoughts of returning home with my family filling my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos POV<strong>

We had all of us woken to the pleasant surprise of breakfast being ready for us. I had, naturally, smelled it in my sleep, and it woke me up. In my haste to get to the food, I crawled over Logan and Kendall, waking them up. And when they had complained about me climbing over them, it had woken my parents up. So, naturally, we all ended up going downstairs at the same time. Logan, who wasn't fully awake yet, had gone to cuddle with James on the couch, curling up into his side. Kendall and I on the other hand, we attacked our food with gusto. Papi ate his usual, a bacon and onion omelet, before putting on his uniform and going off to work. Sudden Aviad inheritance or not, a cop was a cop.

Mama finished her fruit salad before going off to the store, saying that we were already running low on groceries. I guess that's what happens when you have three extra people in the house. I didn't know about the others, but I wanted to work out. I had always had a problem sitting still, so when I had pent up energy, I worked out. I went back upstairs after I cleaned off my plate and pulled down the trapdoor to the attic. Climbing up, I pulled off my shirt, turned on my phone to my workout mix, and got to it.

Endless reps of sit ups, pull ups, crunches, lunges, and pushups later, I collapsed to the ground, wiping the sweat off of my brow. I took a minute to observe my progress in the mirror I had hung up by a rafter. In the course of just a few months, I had gotten rid of my pudginess, and had clearly developed abdominals, pectorals, biceps, triceps, and pretty much any other muscles you could think of. I flexed a few times to see if any particular area needed work, but it looked like I had done fine separating the workouts myself.

"Not bad, kid." I spun quickly, blushing when I saw James' second standing at the top of the ladder, arms crossed. "I can tell you work hard at this. Any particular motivation?" I blushed and ducked my head, rubbing my neck. "Perhaps trying to garner the Prince's attention?"

"No, it's just a good way to burn off energy. I can't sit still very long unless I work out earlier in the day. So I figured now would probably be the best time." I picked up the towel I kept up here and wiped my face and chest. "You think maybe you could move so I can get down and get cleaned up?" He nodded and stepped aside.

"I recommend you do so quickly. We're expecting new arrivals between now and noon. Best try to look presentable." I hardly paid him any mind; I felt too gross to think on anything. Running into my room to grab clothes, I was brought to a halt by my sight suddenly clouding over. Was this another vision?

And with that, I collapsed to the floor in a dead faint.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian POV<strong>

_It had been five months. Five agonizing months since our prezioso was stolen. I could still picture his brown hair, the exact same shade as Huren's, and his brown eyes, mirrors of Yakolam's. I swear there were pieces of Jiu and I as well: the slant of Jiu's eyes, and my cheekbones and jaw. I still had dreams of holding him close, chuckling as he tried to latch onto my nipples with his hungry little mouth, whimpering in hunger. The boy barely ever stopped eating. He was truly Yakolam's son._

"_You think of him, Sei-ba-xiang. I sense your thought." I turned to see Jiu, shirtless as usual, proudly displaying his many tattoos. How I loved to trace them with my tongue…._

"_Can you blame me, amore? Is it possible not to think of him? He was yet so small." I sighed and stepped forward, embracing him. "Would you show him to me again, amore? I long to see his face." He tilted my face to his, staring straight into my eyes._

"_You no can grow dependent on memories, Sei-ba-xiang. It ruin your heart. Make your heart like Huren heart." I pulled my head out of his grasp and walked to the railing of my balcony. _

"_I'm not growing dependent on your Gift, amore. It's been more than two weeks since I last asked, you know this." I heard him sigh. "You would never deny Huren this. Why me? Do I not deserve to see our-" I was cut off by a harsh smack to the face._

"_You insinuate dangerous idea, Sei-ba-xiang. I not betray you, not ever. You wound me deeply." I had no idea how he was able to hold himself together. He had cried only once during this entire ordeal, about a week after the theft. He had yet to show any emotion since then. Of course, I knew of his life before he met Yakolam; a small village boy raised by monks after his mother passed, deep in the mountains of China, almost 420 years ago. But had their training truly been so effective? But that wasn't my primary concern at the moment. _

"_Forgive my foolishness, amore." I embraced him from behind. "I was wrong to speak ill of you But ever since prezioso was taken…my mind has been shaken. To think that someone would take an infant is nothing short of horrifying." I leaned down, kissing his neck, licking over the mark, tasting his skin. "If you will not show me memories, then make me forget for a while. Let me explore your body, my love. Let me loosen those walls around you." I could feel him growing more and more pliant with my ministrations. He could never resist me._

"…_be quick. We meet with Huren in hour." What more motivation did I need?_

* * *

><p>I woke up with a gasp on the floor of my room, sporting an unfortunate erection. What were these visions? What exactly was I seeing? I dragged myself to my dresser, pulling out some jeans and a purple and grey striped, hooded shirt before heading to the shower. I quickly relieved myself of my problem, washing as quickly as possible after I was done. I didn't know how long I had been out, but I really wasn't willing to irk Dana.<p>

By the time I was done and going down the stairs, I could tell the tensions had risen somehow. Kendall and Dana looked ready to start throwing punches, Logan and James stood off to the side, shielding Javi behind them.

"You've got a lot of nerve saying crap like that, you pest! You have a Hell of a lot less of a right to be here than me! This is _my _boyfriend's house! Not yours! Just what's your problem?!" I knew I'd have to get an explanation sooner or later, but it didn't seem like that was happening anytime soon.

"It's not my fault the prince's Mour'pare is a rude, insecure, brash, stupid human like you!" Dana growled at Kendall. I knew we were all feeling really nervous, James looking too shocked to try to stop Dana from saying anything else. I knew that if somebody didn't diffuse the situation, and quickly, Kendall would blow his top, probably try to fight Dana, and possibly get maimed in the process.

"You twerpy, jumped-up, little midget! I oughta kill you!" Most people say that in a joking manner, or if they're angry, they just say it to intimidate. With the way Kendall's shoulders were quivering, I wasn't going to put it past him to actually try to kill him.

"I'd like to see you try, eyebrows! You couldn't touch me if you-" He was cut off by a sudden voice from the doorway, shouting around both James and Logan.

"Quentus! That's enough outta you, I mean it!" The change was immediate. Dana went from taught as a bowstring to looking like he might need help supporting himself if he tried to move. He got a dreamy, wondrous look in his eye, turning around and, much to nobody's surprise (because honestly, there wasn't much left that could surprise us), he bowled his way through the crowd and jumped onto the Aviad that had just arrived.

"Baby! I missed you! I don't care if I saw you two days ago, it's been too long!" He started nuzzling his Mate. The boy, for he did look fairly young, had a part annoyed, part reluctantly accepting look on his face, as if he was used to this and had resigned himself to it.

"Quentus, you do realize that you were just insulting one of your future Kings, don't you?" Dana, instead of looking shocked or fearful at the revelation, simply looked awed.

"You're so smart, Babe! I hadn't even considered that!" The other Aviad groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall POV<strong>

I couldn't stop my eye from twitching. Just what exactly _was_ Dana's problem? Did he suffer from bipolar disorder? One second he and I are fine, sitting across from each other at the table, and the next thing I know, he's going on and on about how unworthy I was of being part of Logan's Family. When I, completely calmly, asked what crawled up his ass and died, he started asking me to leave, saying I really didn't need to be here. Just what gave him the right? Suddenly his Mate shows up, and he's acting like some sort of star-struck fangirl who was half puppy!

"Quentus, please, you can show me just how much you missed me later at the hotel room, but right now we need to focus on business. The Laistro couldn't get away to come here, but he sent me in his stead. I tried to be discreet, but just as I was about to take off, I saw someone had followed me." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. James stepped forward, suddenly looking concerned.

"Who followed you?" A man stepped into the doorway behind Dana's Mate, pushing his way through.

"I followed." He was short, just barely coming up to Carlos' eyebrows. His lightly tanned skin, black hair, and slanted eyes clued me in to his Asian ancestry, but that was really all I could figure out about him. But obviously he was important, because James and Dana immediately fell to their knees.

"My Lord! I was unaware of your intentions to come down from the city!" James said, not looking up. The man scoffed, pulling James and Dana to their feet.

"I go where I want, Moya. No one tell me otherwise. Now, where is he? Where my son?" His _son?_ No way, this couldn't be who I thought it was. James stopped for a moment before turning to Logan, who had pressed himself and Javi into a corner. The man turned, gasping. He took a few hesitant steps forward before finally speaking. "Akayo. My son."

* * *

><p><strong>Logan POV<strong>

I had often thought of what it would be like when I met my biological Fathers. Would it feel awkward? Would everything go smoothly? Would they be angry? A whole plethora of scenarios had played through my head since I had changed, but none of them were what happened next. I felt something inside me, a loose piece suddenly snapping into place. A door I hadn't even known I was there opened. My eyes were taken out of the dark for the first time. I suddenly felt _right_, and I couldn't help myself.

I started to cry.

"Baba…" We moved at the same time, me flinging myself into his arms while he pulled me down to him. He held me close, murmuring sweet nothings into my ear in Chinese, which I could inexplicably understand.

"Norun, you and Quentus can go back to the hotel. We'll be alright." I heard Moya tell them. I could tell they left, but I was too emotional to care. I vaguely registered Moya picking up Javi, and leading the others out of the room, letting me be alone with my Father. I didn't know his name, what he was like, or anything about him really. But I knew he was my Father, and some instinctual part of me wanted to just curl up on his chest and sleep. And boy did I try.

* * *

><p>Okay, again, really sorry it took so long, guys. I hope to avoid this happening again, but I won't make promises so I won't break them. But I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you stick with me. A few announcements:<p>

This story is going to have its Title changed from "As If My Life Wasn't Weird Enough" to "Flight: An Aviad Tale" for continuity purposes. By that, I mean that I do have a sequel in the works for this, and I want them to be easily associable.

I am also changing the story cover from that picture of Logan to one of my own design. I did make it myself, and I would appreciate it if none of you used it for any purpose without my consent. I worked hard on it, and I really don't want it taken. Please and thank you

I am in school, so like I've said, I don't think I'll have a regular update schedule, but I am trying to get better at updating consistently. It helps that I have 3 day weekends, but I do have other things to do outside school and homework that could occupy my time. Fair warning.

Yakolam and Norun are based off of my friends Becca and Nicky. Their 'Human Names' are going to be Beck and Nicky, just for future reference. Dana and one other character that has yet to be introduced are based off of real people in a band called IM5. All other characters that aren't from BTR are mine, and mine alone. All character data and development is recorded by me.

If I make any grammatical mistakes, or miss a plot hole, please don't hesitate to let me know. I do proof-read, and I do have notes on my characters that I can access while writing, but I'm not infallible. I also don't have a Beta, so I'd appreciate it if you guys could let me know about any mistakes I might have missed.

Thank you very much for reading, and please leave a review to let me know what you guys thought! Love ya!


End file.
